Time War Chronicles
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: The eighth Doctor and Rose must survive the Time War. Not a good summary. Please read!
1. Do I know you?

**I know. I'm now starting another story. I can't help it if these damn plot bunnies keep giving me ideas. Mostly I am going to try and cover the Time War that the eighth Doctor was in. However here is the twist, Rose will be by his side. So I do hope that you all will bear with me on this. So here we go..... Oh before I start with the beginnings of these adventures, I am opening up and inviting any one who wants to help create ideas or even give me a battle ideas. So what I am saying is: "IF YOU WANT TO HELP SHAPE THIS STORY YOUARE MOST WELCOME TO DO SO."**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who. Only a few Time War Battles.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

In the sky, twin suns were beginning to fall below the horizon, turning the sky a dark orange color. A little boy of 8 years of age was running down a hill covered in red grass and a few silver trees. The boy ran as fast as he could to get away, but they were still coming. The little boy turned his head to see how close the group was.

"Oh Theta. Why you running away?" came a voice from the boy with blond hair.

"Yeah Theta. Thought we were all friends." came another voice.

The little brown haired boy didn't notice that there was a rock infront of him. As he turned his head forwards again he saw it, but it was too late. The little boy, called Theta, tripped and landed in the sea of red grass. Before he could get up, Theta was kicked in the ribs.

"That's for running away, half blood." said a boy with black hair.

"Koschei. I thought we were friends?" Theta said, as he held his left hand to his right side ribs.

"Oh we were Theta. But then guess who hasn't looked into the Untempered Schism yet." Koschei kicked Theta again, only this time in the left shoulder.

As Theta fell backwards from the kicked, a little voice came from up the dirt path.

"Thewa!!!!!!!" cried a little red-headed girl of about 4 years, as she ran down towards the group of boys. When she reached the boys, she saw Theta laying on the ground curled up in the fetal position. She spun around and glared at the older boys.

"Who dis that to Thewa???" she screamed at the boys.

"What's it to you? Shouldn't you be in the nursery playing with you blocks." said Koschei as he made a fist with his right hand.

"Leave. Her. Alone" coughed Theta as he started to get up off the ground. However, his body had other ideas and his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"Thewa!" the little girl ran to Theta's side to try and help him up. As she touched his injured shoulder, Theta flinched. The little girl puffed her chest, turned around and locked her hazel eyes with Koschei's.

"You hurt Thewa. I hates you."

Koschei laughed. "Oh I see. You are infatuated with the half breed. Sorry Shoshana, but you're still promised to me. Now get over here." The last sentence he shouted at her.

"NO!" shouted Shoshana. "You are mean. Ever since you looks in the Schism. I swears never to be your pawtner." Her hazel eyes never leaving Koschei's stare.

Koschei blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Suit yourself. Besides no Time Lady would ever want to be the half breed's partner. Come on guys, lets go back."

The group of boys began their walk back up the dirt path that led to the city.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Theta as Shoshana turned to see if he was alright. "Koschei is right though. No Time Lady would ever be my partner." Theta got up off the ground and walked over to one of the silver trees.

Shoshana watched him as he sat down and leaned his back against the tree. As she began to walk towards him the wind blew and the leaves sang. When she made it to the tree she sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Theta turned his head to see her pick up his hand and thread their fingers together.

"I will be your pawtner then." She looked up and stared at Theta's blue eyes. "I'll be wiff you. Forever."

__________________

Rose gasped as she woke up from her dream. Looking around her pink room her eyes settled on her alarm clock. 7:30am.

"Rose!! You better wake up sweetie, or you will be late for work." shouted her mother.

"Great. Just great." whispered Rose. She ran about her room pulling her clothes for work out of the closet before getting dressed.

"Rose Marion Tyler!! Did you hear me?"

"Yes Mum I did. I'm just getting dressed." Rose quickly buttoned up her blouse and left her bedroom.

As she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth Rose waved bye to her mum and ran out the door.

___________

Rose walked through the doors that led to her work. Another employee say her come in.

"You best be careful Rose. The manager isn't in a good mood today." said Renee who happened to work in the cosmetics department.

"Thanks." replied Rose as she made her way to the department that she works in. After clocking in and putting on a name tag, Rose walked over to the Men's department. As she made her way to one of the table's to put the stack of sweaters she bumped into something.

"Oh Sorry." said Rose as she got down and began to pick up the sweaters.

"Don't worry about that. Happens to me all the time." came a cheery voice from above.

As Rose looked up, she saw a Victorian coat with frills. She picked up the last of the sweater and stood up. When she looked at the man's face to apologize, her eyes locked with the man's steel blue ones. Out of the corner of her eyes she was that he had curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders.

The man felt something click inside his head as he kept his eyes locked with her hazel ones. Giving Rose a confused look the man asked, "Do I know you?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know. I know. But I had to make something to get these two people together before I toss them into the fire of the Time War.**

**Please tell me what you think?????**

**Selene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It's me, Selene. I am sorry to announce this sad bit of news to all of you. My computer is in the shop due to hardware issues. So I will not be able to update any of my stories till I get my computer back. I am writing this at a public library, which at the moment, are not happy with me downloading Open Office on their computer. I am so so so so so sorry for this bad bit of news.**

**I promise all of you faithful reviewers and readers, that as soon as I get my computer back that I will post 2 new chapters to Where Do You Go?, Infinity Possibility Sequel, and Time War Chronicles. The shop said that I should expect to see my computer back with me no later than August 10th, 2009. **

**Thank You for your patience and your marvelous reviews.**

**Selene**


	3. I'm not the Mister, I'm the Doctor

**Oh my goodness it has been quite a while since I updated any of my stories. Well to let you all know I finally got my laptop back. The shop had to replace my hard drive, CPU, and memory. They did it all for free because the laptop is still under the warranty. However, now I am having issues with the nvlddmkm display driver going bonkers. But never fear, I will update my stories even if it means getting kicked out of the library to do it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who!!!!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Rose quickly looked the strange man over with her eyes before answering his question. "No, I don't think so."

"Well then I must have confused you with someone I knew. Sorry about that." The man began to walk away.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rose quickly said before he got too far away to talk to normally.

"Well, I was thing on getting a leather coat. Or maybe a pin stripped suit. What do you think I should get?" The man said with a little too much feeling in his voice.

"Well, I would say..." Rose began to say before she noticed her boss heading straight for them.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you find?" asked Rose's boss with a smile on her face but with a death glare in her eyes.

"No I believe that miss Tyler here has already begun to help me, but thanks for the offer though." the man said.

"Well, miss Tyler is suppose to be working in the men's department, not the coat department. Now Rose I believe that there are some sweaters that need attending to." Waving her hand in the direction of the table full of sweaters.

Rose stood there as if she had just been dismissed like a maid would in one of her mother's daytime telly shows. Truth be told, Rose didn't like her boss. Her boss had soft brown hair with green eyes, and looked like she wore a size 2 in clothes. Of course everyone at work knew that if there was a cute available male customer, she would take them from you. Kinda like the petty girls back in school who would fight over the cutest boys just so they could say that they had had sex with the boys.

"No miss Neveau, I would rather have miss Tyler as my helper or I just might take my business else where." replied the man.

"Fine Mr......"

"I'm not the Mr. I'm the Doctor." he said with a serious tone.

"Fine. Have it your way sir." Just before Rose's boss left she whispered into Rose's ear. "After your shift you can clean out your locker."

Rose watched as her boss left, and she felt as though the world had let her down again. Gathering up her courage, she turned to the Doctor. "This way." She began to lead him towards the leather coats.

______________

Rose's shift had ended and she was walking out of Henrick's with a small plastic bag in her hands. The Doctor, who had left the store 4 hours ago watched her from an alley way across the road. 'I wonder who she is. She feels so familiar.' He continued to watch her until he made up his mind and began to follow her.

Rose was heading for the bus stop that she used to get home from work. The bus however hadn't arrived yet so she decided to sit and wait. She didn't notice that the Doctor had followed her to the bus stop or that he was standing next to the newspaper booth that was only a few feet away.

After a few minutes of watching Rose, the bus had arrived, and very carefully the Doctor tuned out everything but the sound of Rose's voice. He heard her tell the bus driver "Powell Estates." The Doctor smiled and watched the bus leave before running back to the TARDIS.

"We are going to Powell Estates." the Doctor said as he ran into the TARDIS.

"_Where are we going?" _asked the TARDIS, using the mental link that she shared with the Doctor.

"The Powell Estates. Weren't you paying any attention to what I was saying?"

"_Why should I? You talk enough for the both of us."_ the TARDIS laughed.

The Doctor ignored her latest jibe at him and began setting in the coordinates. The TARDIS lurched to life and began its dematerialize sequence. After a few seconds the Doctor was thrown to the floor as the the TARDIS landed.

"Lets go take a look shall we?" the Doctor said to no one in-particular as he went out the doors.

The Doctor glanced around till he noticed Rose Tyler walking across the park. He decided that he should try to talk to her again, since they couldn't earlier due to her boss always watching them in the coat department. As she came past the brick corner that the Tardis was parked next to the Doctor stepped out.

"Hello again Miss Tyler." he said with a happy tone in his voice.

Rose jumped in fright and put her right hand over her heart. "You trying to kill me? Don't ever sneak up on people. It's impolite. Why are you here anyways? Are you stalking me?"

"Oh no. I'm not stalking you. Just wanted to talk to you away from your job." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and began to feel nervous.

"Yeah well I don't have a job anymore. Got fired after you left."

"Sorry to here that. How about I make it up to you. You can come with me and be my assistant." The Doctor didn't say companion due to the fact that it might give her the wrong impression.

Rose heard what he said but couldn't answer him due to the shock. She hasn't even know the man, this Doctor for even a full day.

"ROSE!!!!!!" came a voice from one of the floors of the apartment building that stood behind Rose.

Rose was pulled out of her shock and turned around to face who ever it was that called her name.

"ROSE!!! Are you coming up for supper or are you going to stay down there and talk to that person who is standing there with you." came the voice again. That voice came from non other than Jackie Tyler.

"I'll be right up mum." Rose replied back, she turned around to ask the Doctor if he wanted to come up, but was surprised to find he wasn't standing there. Rose looked around and didn't notice him anywhere. "Just great mum. You scared him off." she whispered to herself as she made her way towards the building.

The Doctor however was standing right there, but he had slipped on a perception filter after Rose's mum said to invite him in. However, joy surged into his hearts when he heard Rose whisper to herself. He knew that he had made an impression on her and that gave him hope that she just might become one of his many companions.

____________________

_**The twin suns were sitting high in the sky and there was a soft, gentle breeze blowing across the meadow. There under a silver tree, surrounded by red grass sat a boy. **_

_**'Where is she' Theta thought to himself. **_

_**It's been a year since the fight between him and Koschei. That fight was the one thing that brought about a new friendship for Theta. A friendship, that hopefully, would become a partnership. **_

"_**Theta!!!!!!"**_

_**Theta got up and came out from behind the tress to see his new friend standing there with a basket in her hands.**_

"_**I thought you might not show up, Shoshana." said Theta as he made his way towards her.**_

_**The little girl with red curly hair, and hazel eyes looked at him with serious eyes. **_

"_**Why would you think that? Besides you're suppose to be at the academy, studying to be a Time Lord." **_

"_**Well lets put it this way, I'll keep sneaking out to meet you for lunch everyday till you enter the Academy." He leaned down a little to kiss her forehead. Then he took the basket from her arms and led her to THEIR little spot under THEIR tree.**_

"_**You'll be having to wait another 3 years before that happens." replied Shoshana as she sat down. Her vocabulary, annunciation and pronunciation had greatly improved. With Theta's help of course. When he began sneaking out of the Academy last year, for lunches with Shoshana, he took up the task of helping her speak correctly. Now at the age of five she was speaking as though she were an elder at the Academy.**_

_**The two continued to eat the food that Shoshana had brought. Some star fruit and sandwitches is what where in the basket. When they were finished, the two of them would lay in the grass and talk about their future together.**_

"_**How long are you going to stay with me?" Theta asked as he turned his head to look at her.  
**_

"_**Forever, Theta." Shoshana wiggled herself closer to Theta so that the sides of their bodies were touching. She placed a hand on his chest and put her head next to his shoulder. Theta took hold of her hand that laid on his chest and held it, threading their fingers together. His other arm he placed so that it was wrapped around her back and his hand on her side.  
**_

_**The two stayed like this till they heard a voice calling. "Theta!!!!!!!"**_

_**Theta got up quickly and chanced a glance around the tree. "Great." **_

"_**What is it Theta?" asked Shoshana as she took hold of his left hand. She didn't have long to wait to find out cause a minute after she held his hand and older gentleman came into view.**_

"_**Theta, what are you..." The older gentleman stopped speaking when he noticed the two young ones holding hands. "Theta what is the meaning of this?"**_

"_**What sir?" **_

"_**This." the man pointed at the joined hands. "You know what that signifies? Do you?"**_

_**Shoshana knew what it meant and didn't hesitate to make the fact known. "I'm his partner. Life partner in fact." she said with defiance in her voice.**_

"_**You, Shoshana, have no say in who your life partner is. That is up to your house leader. Besides you are 5 years old. No five year old knows what it wants."**_

"_**Leave her alone Borusa, sir." Theta said as he stood in front of Shoshana in a stance that coincided with protection.**_

"_**Borusa is right." came a voice. "Shoshana you have no say in the matter of who your life partner is. As such you already know that your grandfather, our house leader, has promised you to Koschei."**_

_**Shoshana pushed her way past Theta and looked at her father. "But I don't love or want Koschei. He is mean, rude and conceded. Every since he looked into the Untempered Schism he has become power hungry. I would rather be partnered to Theta."**_

_**Her father reached out and grabbed her by her arm pulling her to him. When she cried out with pain at the hold her father had on her arm, Theta stepped forward.**_

"_**Let her go." Theta yelled. "Can't you see you're hurting her. You're hurting your own daughter."**_

_**As Theta made a move towards Shoshana, he found himself being held back by Borusa. "Let me go!" Borusa held on even tighter to Theta.  
**_

"_**Don't hurt Theta!" Shoshana cried out to Borusa. She began to kick out and hit her father. Her father however was not a patient man. He smacked Shoshana across her face.**_

"_**You will not be the life partner of that half breed. He is nothing but a mistake. A mistake that his father should have gotten rid of or never had gotten involved with its mother."**_

_**Shoshana continued to cry and fight her way away from her father but it was no use. She was half dragged, half carried away.**_

_**Theta could still here her cries for his help. **_

"_**Its better this way Theta." said Borusa as he continued to hold the boy back from going to help his friend.**_

_**_________________**_

The Doctor woke up to find himself tangled in his bed sheets and with sweat on his forehead. After untangling himself and cleaning the sweat off his face, the Doctor laid back down on his bed. He would remember that day forever, but there was another memory that he carried with him that would haunt him till his death.

However, one questioned stayed in his mind. 'What does any of this have to do with Rose Tyler?'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This chapter was hard to write. Mostly with the parent hitting the child part. I had a hard time trying to keep my mind from changing it. Mostly I wanted to show a bit of a memory that may have affected the Doctor so that he would become the Doctor we all know and love. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is still being written and probably won't be posted till tomorrow. **

**Selene **

**P.S. A little sneak peak for the next chapter wouldn't hurt.**

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS Rose Tyler." said the Doctor.

"It's so big. What do you need my help with?" Rose asked as she looked around the massive foyer.

"Well.... I figured I would show you what I do."

The TARDIS hummed and the Time Rotor began to move. It was at that moment that everything stopped and the Doctor and Rose were tossed to the floor. The lights flickered off then came back on but with a mauve glow.

"Whats that?" asked Rose.

"Something big is happening. Mauve is the universal color for distress." replied the Doctor.


	4. Told him that you were mine

**Hello. I know a lot of you have been very patient with my lack of updating. I do have some good news. I sent in my laptop, so it can be fixed again. I should have it back in a week or two. So I will be using my roommates computer to do the updates. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It was morning on the Powell Estate, and the people who lived there were just getting up. As the people began to head to work, school, or anything else, no one took notice to the blue police box that sat by the brick wall.

The Tardis door opened and the Doctor stepped out. He took a deep breath in and out before closing the door. "Wonderful day, isn't. Now don't you worry, I'll be back. With the same face mind you." He felt the Tardis chuckle in his mind, before he headed off to the building that a certain, Rose Tyler, lived in.

____________

Inside the Tyler residents, Jackie was up and about in the kitchen. Rose had told her yesterday about how she was let go from her job. Jackie looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She hadn't slept well last night. ' I definitely need to have a talk with Rose.' she thought to herself as she made her way to the cupboard to get the tea cups.

At half past 7, Rose entered the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea and plate of toast in front of her.

"How was your night Rose?"

"Fine. Why?" Rose was trying hard not to let her mother see that she was upset by the nightmare she had.

"Then what was all that moanin' for?" Jackie got up to get the kettle so that Rose could have a cup of tea.

"I wasn't moanin'"

"Yes you were. I heard you. You kept saying Theta. Who or what is Theta Rose." Jackie asked as she set the kettle down on the table.

"Other than a Greek alphabet letter, I don't know." Rose took a sip of tea before looking at the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late if you keep askin' me questions that I have no answers for, mum."

"Right. I'm going to be working a double shift at work. Deb is sick, again, and no one else wants to cover for her. There is the left over chinese from two days ago in the fridge if you get hungry." Jackie left the kitchen and grabbed her coat and purse before leaving the flat. "See you late tonight, sweetheart."

"Bye mum." Rose replied as her mum left the flat. After finishing her toast and tea, Rose put the dirty dishes in the sink, before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

Unknown to Rose, as soon as she turned on the shower, the front door to the flat opened.

The Doctor had waited outside until he saw Jackie Tyler leave the flat. When she disappeared around the corner, that was when he made his move. When he entered the flat, he heard that there was water running. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he began to scan the area.

'One human life sign. Must be Rose since that other one left.' The Doctor thought as he began to roam around the kitchen, then proceeding to the living area. He noticed one of those gossip magazines. He picked the magazine up off the coffee table to get a better look. 'Oh, that will never work out.' he thought with a chuckle. He tossed the magazine back onto the table and sat down on one of the flowery chairs. He felt something prod his butt and quickly reached under to see what the offending item was. When he got a hold of the item he pulled it out from under himself and proceeded to look at the item with fascination. The item he was holding was none other than a remote control for the television set. He started pushing the buttons to the remote, and not getting the response from it he was hoping for, began to take it apart.

Rose had finished with her shower and had just finished drying herself when she heard a noise. At first she thought that maybe one of the neighbors had turned on their radio or telly. She finished brushing her hair and opened the door to the bathroom, with the towel still wrapped around her. As she came out, she saw that the telly was on. She moved into the living room and noticed the remote was in pieces.

"I fixed it." said a male voice, that was just to her left.

Rose turned to see who it was and screamed at the same time. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN' IN MY FLAT?" she yelled, but then became self conscious when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her face.

"Well I have been greeted in many different ways over the years, but this tops the cake. You come and greet me in just a towel." The Doctor smiled, but he was soon to regret that. For at that same moment he stopped talking, Rose slapped him across the face.

"You are a pervert!!!" she yelled, and then headed towards her room to get dressed and call the police. When she got into her room she closed the door and locked it. She headed to her closet to get some clothes. After putting on a clean pair of pink knickers, blue jeans, and a black bra, she heard a knock on her door.

"Rose are you okay in there? You've been in there for 15 minutes. Is everything alright? I'm sorry that I startled you. Didn't mean to really. I was just looking to see if you were here and if you might want to travel with me since it was my fault you got fired yesterday."

Rose didn't answer, and had just pulled a shirt with the Union Jack on it over her head, when she heard a small buzzing noise coming from her door. Getting frustrated at this Doctor fellow, Rose pulled the shirt down and grabbed a hoodie that was laying at the end of her bed. It wasn't till she turned around that she noticed the Doctor standing right behind here.

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop barging into other peoples rooms and flats like you own the place." she said as she walked past him to head to the phone. The phone however was taken apart as well. Seeing the phone, in pieces as well, Rose turned to face the Doctor.

"Alright who are you and what do you want? You came in here looking for something. Money? To steal the telly? Or to try and hurt me? If you think that I'm goin' to let you have your sick perverted way with me then....."

"No to all three actually. I was wondering if you might want to come travel with me? I mean I did get you fired the other day. Consider it an IOU."

"And why would I go with you?"

"Cause you have no job, and nothing keeping you here. Well, save for your mum. Come on, I'll show you my ship." The Doctor took her hand, led her out of the flat, and down to where the Tardis was parked. He pulled out his key, opened the door and pulled Rose inside.

"Wha??? This isn't real." Rose said and walked out the doors. Taking a look at the blue box, it said Police Box on it. She walked all the way around and found the Doctor standing in the door way.

"So what do you think?" asked the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside?"

"Yes."

"So that makes it a spaceship."

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" The Doctor smiled. "She travels in space and time. She is called the Tardis." He patted the wood door frame with pride.

"You mean you can go anywhere at anytime?" asked Rose as she began to think of all the different possibilities that could go along with traveling with him.

"Yes I can. Or should I say we can."

"Prove it." It was with these words that would change her whole entire life forever.

"Alright come on board. Or do you want to pack some clothes?" he asked with a joyful tone in his voice.

"No, I'm not goin' to pack anything. Just so that you can prove to me it travels in time. Bring me back here before my mum comes back, alright?" Rose smiled as the Doctor seemed to become as giddy as a school boy at the idea of her coming. Mostly she agreed cause she had a feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone otherwise.

The Doctor starts up the Time Rotor and the ship begins to disappear from the Powell Estates, but not before a young black man sees it disappear.

"So where and when do you want to go? I know. Why don't I take you to Barcelona? Oh you will love it." he says as he runs around the console pushing buttons.

"Barcelona?" Rose asks as she walks around the room looking at the Victorian looking objects that were in there.

"Oh yes. Mind you it was Barcelona the planet, not the city from Earth that you know. Mind you you will see things that you have never seen. Like dogs with no noses." He says just as the Tardis begins her landing sequence. "Alright, Rose Tyler. You ready to see an alien world?" He holds his right hand out to her.

"Alright." she says, taking his hand in hers. "Impress me."

___________

**A few hours later.....**

The Doctor, who is holding onto a stick of cotton candy, and Rose, who is holding a rather large lollipop, come running into the Tardis laughing.

"I thought I told you," the Doctor says while breathing heavily, "not to stare at the poor little green aliens."

"No you didn't tell me." she laughs back. "How was I to know that staring at them was a sign of invoking a battle of wits." Rose then proceeds to nibble on her lollipop.

"Well just be glad that I out smarted them on your behalf. It would be a very bad idea to lose." The Doctor said as he began the departing sequence.

"Why is that?" Rose asks curiously while taking a seat in the Victorian arm chair.

"If you had lost, you would become a part of his harem." The Doctor smiled at her. "Of course, it did help him that I told him that you were mine."

"What?"

Before the Doctor could reply, the Doctor was tossed to the floor as well as Rose. The lights began to flicker on and off, as the Tardis pitched her passengers around like rag dolls. The Doctor pulled himself to the console and reached for a few buttons.

"Doctor???" shouted Rose.

"Hold on Rose. I'm trying to get her under control." replied the Doctor.

The Tardis soon stopped moving and with it the throwing about of her passengers. When the lights came back on however, they weren't their normal colors. They were mauve.

"Doctor? What's wrong with the lights?" asked Rose as she began to get up from the floor.

The Doctor however, doesn't say a word, but turns to face the door.

"Doctor?"

"Stay inside the Tardis." he tell her before going to the doors and stepping outside.

Rose stays standing there for a minute before heading out after the Doctor. When she stepped out of the doors she saw twin suns, silver trees, and red grass. She took a few steps away from the Tardis. She noticed the Doctor was standing a few feet away and was surrounded by people. One was dressed in a robe of some kind, while the others wore all black.

"Doctor!!!" Rose yelled as she ran towards them. They all turned towards Rose but not before Rose tackles one of the men in black and begins to wrestle him.

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" asked the woman in the robe.

"Romana, I can explain." replied the Doctor.

"You know the penalty, Doctor. Guards, take the feral human to the holding cells."

Rose had just pinned the man she was wrestling with to the ground and was about to tell the Doctor to run. The last thing she sees before her world goes black, is the Doctor face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dang this chapter is long. It took me forever just to write it properly and even then it still doesn't feel right to me. I hope you are enjoying this. Some of you might be wondering when will I get to the battles. Trust me, they are coming. The first battle will begin in two chapters from now. I'm mostly setting it up so that Rose is stuck with the Doctor and can't go back to Earth. So please be patient with me.......**

**Later today I will be updating I.P.S. (Infinity Possibility Sequel) so please keep an eye out for it.**

**Selene Tyler Smith**

**P.S. In the next chapter Ace (squeals) and Leela will be making an appearance!!!!!**


	5. What's with the burning sensation?

**Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am very happy to see that people are reading this story. So if you are going to be reviewing this chapter then I would like to extended this bit to you. If you leave a name, any name you want, to see used in this story please do so by putting it in your review. I will 100 percent guarantee that you will see it used, either as a planet, or a person in this story.**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes on Leela's character or Ace's character. I tried to use Wikipedia for my info source on these characters but found it lacking in explanations. **

**By the way, the italics are the Doctor and Rose's minds talking. Just so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who..... Or the Time War....**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As Rose is dragged away by one of the guards the Doctor tries to follow. Before he can even move, Romana stands before him.

"Now Doctor. Explain to me why you brought a human child to Gallifrey. Did you not think that we could just ignore this little infatuation you have with this girl and her inferior species?" Romana was glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor was now getting very upset with Romana. "What about Leela, Romana. Or Ace. Why did you allow those two inferior humans, as you call them, to live here? Hhmm?? Answer me that!"

"You know as well as I do that Leela is the life partner of Callum. And Ace... Well she has the fenric gene in her DNA. To let her out of our sight would be dangerous to every living thing in the universe." replied Romana. She could see that the Doctor was thinking, and in her opinion that could be dangerous.

"So, then. Why am I here? Why did you force MY Tardis to come back to Gallifrey. You could have just summoned me back. That way I could have taken Rose back to Earth before coming here." The Doctor keep his eyes locked with Romana's.

Romana sighed before knowing that she would have to tell him or face his "rogue" personality. "It's the Daleks, Doctor. They have destroyed 3 planets so far and now everyone is looking to us to take care of them. The universe is at risk here Doctor. You are the only one of us, who has the knowledge of how the Daleks work."

The Doctor looks away from Romana and turns around to look at the Tardis. He knows that the Daleks are ruthless and have no mercy. He takes a deep breath and turns to look back at Romana. "Can I at least take Rose and Ace back to Earth. They will be safer there than here on Gallifrey."

"You can't Doctor. The Gallifreyan Council of Elders have created a Time Lock just after your Tardis was spotted materializing. So, there is no going back to Earth." Romana looks into the Doctor's eyes before finishing her little speech. "Consider your companion lucky that she will not witness the darkness that is to come. She will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

Romana turns away from the Doctor and begins to walk towards the Citadel, leaving the Doctor there in the Gardens of Prosperity, that sit between the Citadel and the Academy. The Doctor is still standing there after Romana left. His mind is buzzing with a million things, but the one he is most concerned with is... how to save Rose Tyler from death. He'll have to do it. There is no other way.

"I'm so sorry, Rose Tyler. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." he whispers before heading towards the Academy to find a certain explosives expert and that feral, wild child, former companion of his.

______________

Rose is tossed into a room with three white walls, a bed that pokes out of one of the walls, and a sink. As she gets up she turns her head towards the guards that threw her in here. There was no fourth wall, no door. Rose smiled at this little mistake that they made.

"You really think that a room with three walls is going to keep someone in??" She then runs towards the guards. Then, she feels her body go numb, is thrown 5 feet away, and lands on her back with a thump on the ground. The guards laugh at her before walking down the hallway, which is full of other rooms like this.

Rose gets up off the floor, after laying there for a few minutes to catch her breath. Noticing that the guards are gone and that she is the only thing in this hallway of cells begins to occupy herself. She paces her cell. Whistles TV show theme songs. Sits on the bed and sings a few songs that she knows by heart. After what feels like no more than 3 hours, she gets up, stretches, and begins to do some yoga. Then does some gymnastics moves, with what little space she has. When she finally begins to feel tired she decides to try and get some sleep.

She lays down on the hard bed and closes her eyes. The cells have artificial lighting in them and is so bright that Rose turns her head into the thin mattress pad of the bed to try and block the lights. It's after roughly 10- 15 minutes before she hears someone call her name.

"Rose? Rose Tyler?" comes a soft female voice. For the hallway.

Rose looks up and sees a woman, who is wearing an animal skins outfit, staring at her. Getting up off the bed, Rose makes her way towards the woman.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Rose asks.

"We both happen to know a certain Time Lord." she replies. " Don't come any closer. The forcefield will knock you back."

Rose stops and looks at the woman with curiosity. " Time Lord?"

"Yes. I believe you know him as the Doctor."

"And you are???"

"I'm Leela. I have known the Doctor for many of years now. I used to travel with him. Now we don't have much time. The guards will be here in a matter of hours, so I might as well tell you. The Doctor has a way to keep you from being killed. Humans aren't allowed on Gallifrey you see." Leela looks at Rose's confused face and shakes her head.

"Gallifrey? Is that where I am?" asks Rose.

"Rose we don't have much time. So please listen and listen carefully to what I am about to say. The Doctor has a way to save you from death, but once it is done it can never go away. You two will be stuck with each other for the rest of your natural life."

"What do you mean Leela?" Rose is starting to feel a little worried about what this plan of the Doctors is.

Leela looks down the hall quickly before looking back at Rose. "Trust the Doctor, Rose." is all that she says to Rose before the Doctor appears. He quickly says something about Leela going to help Ace watch for guards and Leela soon leaves the two alone.

The Doctor turns to look at Rose. "Did they hurt you Rose?" asks the Doctor as looks over her body with worry.

"No. However, this force field did give me a number when I tried to get out." she replies. She starts to feel self conscious of how she must look and averts her eyes away from him by looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry about Romana having the guards throw you in here."

"It's alright, Doctor. So Leela told me that there is a way for you to get me out of here. What is it?" Rose looks up at him to notice his face is completely unreadable.

The Doctor takes a deep breath and looks Rose in the eyes. "Yes there is a way, but.. Rose I'm sorry to tell you this. I can't take you back to Earth. A war has started and the Time Lord Council has time locked it. You're now stuck here. But there is a way for me to keep you from being killed. It's called a bond. For my people it is a precursor to becoming life partners."

"Okay..." Rose says hesitantly. "And what does it mean to be bonded? And what is this life partner thing about?"

"To be bonded is to begin the process of becoming life partners. To you it would be the equivalent of being engaged."

"So you and I would have to pretend to be engaged then?"

"Something like that, but once this process is started, it can't be undone. Which means you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life." The Doctor blushes and looks down at the floor. Part of him is afraid that she will say no and be killed. While another part of him is hopeful that she will accept and he can try to find out why Rose feels familiar to him.

"Then do it. If it means that I'm not going to die then just do it. We can figure things out as we go. Like you said, you can't take me back home and I can't leave. So what choice do I have. Life or death. I want to live so just do this bond thingy and get me out of here." Rose says with forceful determination to stay alive.

The Doctor then looks up at Rose and nods his head in agreement. "Right. Now Rose, what I want you to do is picture yourself in a room with doors. If there is anything you don't want to share with me right now, then imagine the door closed. You should also sit down. Seeing as your human, I have no way of knowing how this might affect you."

Rose sits down on the floor and the Doctor sits down to mirror her, face to face. The Doctor then stretches out his mind towards hers. Rose feels a little twitch in her head and closes her eyes. She begins to imagine herself in a room with doors.

The Doctor closes his eyes as well and lightly pushes into her mind.

______

**Rose's mind.......**

The Doctor finds himself standing in a room with every door there closed. He looks around and notices that Rose isn't here.

_'Rose, I need you to make yourself appear here in your mind. Can you do that?'_

Rose soon appears in the room of her mind. To the Doctor she looks stunning.

_'Doctor? Why are you dressed in orange and tan robes??? And what is up with that collar looking thing? Looks like it's squishing your face. ' _ the mental image of Rose giving him a once over look.

The Doctor however, is beyond words. He can't even begin to describe what Rose looks like to him. Rose has a on a Grecian style dress that is red but starts to lighten to orange form the knees down to the floor. The long wrap that is clipped at her left shoulder and crosses down her front. The wrap then starts on a path up crossing her back till it comes back to her left shoulder. The wrap is red as well and is trimmed in gold. There is also a gold colored rope that is wrapped around her from just below her breasts to her waist. Her hair is is in a very loose braid.

Rose notices that the mental image of the Doctor has come closer to her image of herself. '_Doctor?' _Rose glances down at her image self and gasps. She sees that she is wearing colors that slightly matches what the doctor is wearing. However when she notices a pendant on the necklace the image of her is wearing she starts to feel nervous.

_'Reason why we are wearing these outfits in your mind is cause this bond is the beginning of our marriage to each other. I told you before that this was like your humans take on engagement. But to us Gallifreyans, this is the beginning of our marriage. My people will now recognize you as my life partner. My mate for life. I told you that there was no going back after we do this. Once we complete this bond there will be a connecting of our minds.'_

The Doctor began to feel Rose's mind begin to panic at the prolonged intrusion. So the Doctor did what was needing to be done to solidify the bond. His mental image of himself moved even closer to Rose's mental image and then kissed her.

**__________________________**

**Back in the physical world......**

Back in the physical world both the Doctor and Rose gasped at the same time. Both opened their eyes to see the other looking right back. Rose could still feel the Doctor in her mind and it felt like one of those deja vu feelings your brain has. The Doctor felt Rose in his mind as well, but decided not to reach out and touch it. He felt her uneasiness of this whole bond and what it meant. If she didn't understand before, she does now. There is no turning back for her or for him.

The Doctor gets up and uses his sonic screwdriver to turn off the force field. He walks towards Rose, who had also gotten up. She was beginning to hyperventilate, so the Doctor quickly pulled her into his arms, touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He gently entered her mind and sent feelings of calm and peace to her. As she started to calm down, the Doctor noticed that her forehead was wet with sweat. As he started to move his forehead away, he felt a burning heat from their bond. Rose was starting to tremble in his arms and he felt a particular feeling of wanting to ravage her.

"Doctor? What's going on? Why do I feel on fire and why am I trembling?" Rose looked up at him and froze at what she saw in his eyes.

"I.... Oh, I'm sorry Rose. I didn't realize the bond would do this." The Doctor was finding it hard to concentrate due to the beginnings of lust, desire, and the need to claim her as his, filling his mind.

Rose could feel the same feelings that he was feeling and before Rose could ask what he was talking about, a voice came from outside on the cell.

"What have you done Doctor?"

Both turn their heads, the Doctor more so, to see Romana and 6 guards standing in the hallway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm so happy with this chapter. I wrote all of it out on paper while on vacation in Michigan. I was in a very good mood that day. I hope you guys don't mind the whole bond and beginnings of lust thing. I kinda took some inspiration from a certain Star Trek novel that I had just finished reading before I wrote this. I can't remember the title but the Plot was about Spock and Saavik's wedding. Ahhh Vulcan Pon Farr. My inspiration.  
**

**If I get at least 5 reviews today then I'll post another chapter this afternoon when I wake up. **

**Selene**

**Sorry no sneak peeks. **


	6. Uh, Primal Sexual Urges? What?

**Hello readers and reviewers. I do hope that your day is going better than mine is. If not, then here is a chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Little Arwen is dedicated to ArwenMUC who has been sending me lovely feedback on this story.**

**So come on people give me some ideas or names. Who knows you just might see me dedicate a person/planet/ idea to you as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who!!! Or the Time War!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After being herded like cattle, the Doctor and Rose find themselves in a large circular room. There were walls that stood 3 feet high before the rows of benches began. The very center of the room, which the Doctor and Rose find themselves, is lower than the rest. It's that way to make the person or persons feel as though they are being scrutinized.

The Doctor had walked the small circle of their confines, looking for a way out earlier, but found none. Now he stood there, a little nervous about what had happened earlier between him and Rose. '_Rassilion, what have I gotten myself into. I can't stop himself from wanting to hold her, taste her, or get to know her most intimate places_.' The Doctor manages to hold back a groan. He knew she couldn't hear what he was thinking cause he had replaced his mind shields while they had been dragged here. Glancing to where Rose was sitting, he noticed she had a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry, Rose. They won't harm you now that we're bonded,"

Rose looks up at the Doctor. "Maybe I should be worried. What was that after we had bonded?"

"What was what?"

"The burning heat that happened after we... connected."

"Ahh. That I have......" But the Doctor was cut off by the sound of a door opening and people moving into the benches.

Men and women in several different color robes, came into the view as they moved to their seats. Romana was the last to enter and the last to be seated.

"So, Doctor, do you know why you and your partner are here?" Romana asks as she arranges her robes to a more comfortable position while sitting.

"I would say no, but then that would just make you all rattle on about how I made a mistake on taking a non-Gallifreyan, as a life mate." the Doctor says this as he looks at each person in the room. "And don't I know how much you all like to have your say in another's life. You all have been telling me how to live my life since my father brought my mother and I to Gallifrey."

"Doctor." said Romana's voice in a very stern tone. "You know there are certain rules about our species becoming involved with one that is not. But this bonding between you and this female is not in question. What is in question is how and why it was done. Usually the two of you would be exiled for breaking the code but since we are at war with the Daleks, we need every able bodied person. There for it is the judgement of this court to allow you both to live here."

"Allow? Since when? You were going to kill Rose. If you would have..."

"Enough Doctor." Whispered Rose who placed her right hand on his left shoulder and squeezed. The Doctor let some of his anger be sedated by her gesture. However, he didn't let his gaze leave Romana's face.

"As I was saying, we have a mission for you both. You are to go to Aria and help the other Time Lords set up a defense against the Daleks." Romana looked down at something in her hand. " The two of you will be expected there in two days. You will be assigned to where ever they need you. Now, that is all. Your Tardis is in the hall Doctor. You both may go."

Rose let go of the Doctor's shoulder and was about to turn away, when she felt a large presence entering her mind. At first she thought it was the Doctor, but as it pulled memories forward that Rose didn't want to remember, she clutched her head in her hands. The pain of old memories was too much for Rose, and she screamed.

The Doctor felt Rose's agony and quickly went to her side. "Rose? Rose?" He quickly felt for her mind through their bond. Images of Rose's past flew by him but he ignored them. He was searching, looking for what or who was causing this pain to his Rose. Finally he found what he was looking for. One of the Gallifreyans in the room was looking into Rose's mind. The Doctor quickly shoved the attacking mind from Rose's mind and quickly stretched his mind to protect hers. However, this was too much for Rose, who now in tears, fainted.

"Poor excuse of a life mate, Theta. She is weak just like her species."

"Stay out of her head. All of you!" shouted the Doctor to everyone there. He quickly picks up Rose's limp body and carries her to the Tardis.

Once inside the Doctor takes Rose to his bedroom and lays her on his bed. He brushes the hair off of her face and lightly reaches out to touch her mind. He saw glimpses of her painful past, and quickly pushed them into a box, hiding them till she was ready to share them with him. Rose gave a little whimper before quieting down in sleep. Seeing her calm and sleeping peacefully, the Doctor makes his way back to the console room.

Romana is standing there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Rose. It was not right of Solan to invade her mind without permission. I just wanted you to know. Doctor you must be careful with her. The things Solan saw, I can't stress enough to you on being careful with her." Romana took a shaky breath. "You are to meet with Dex when you reach Aria. He will tell you everything you need to know." Romana nodded to the Doctor and turned to leave the Tardis.

"Thank you Romana." said the Doctor, just before she left the Tardis.

______________

Rose wakes up to find herself laying in an unfamiliar room. She groans as she begins to sit up on the bed. As she tries to keep her eyes open, her vision begins to swim.

The Doctor, who had came after landing the Tardis, was sitting in a chair that was beside the bed. He had felt Rose's mind as she started to wake. He had watched her as she woke. When she began to struggle with her dizziness the Doctor reached out his hand and placed in on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I was suppose to protect you and I failed."

"You didn't fail, Doctor." Rose closed her eyes to keep herself from feeling sick. "Oh god does my head hurt. What happened to me?"

"Someone entered your mind uninvited. Your mind couldn't handle the stress so you passed out when I severed the link. Your mind isn't used to being mucked about in." The Doctor reached a hand out to her head and placed two fingers on her temple. "I'm going to help clear the dizziness, okay?"

Rose felt her dizziness go away and opened her eyes to see that the Doctor was sitting on the bed, in front of her. "How does that work? Our bond, if my mind doesn't like being mucked in."

"The beginning of the bond is kind of like a 'I need' feeling. We can feel what the other needs, but not the solution to their needs. If the bond becomes full and complete then we would always feel what the other feels without asking."

"And how does a bond become full? I thought that the bond was like an engagement."

"It is. But a full bond is marriage. For the bond to become full one must...." The Doctor face turned red.

"One must what Doctor? You're going to have to tell me sometime. Like you said, we're stuck with each other now. Forever." Rose had an idea of what the Doctor was implying but wanted to hear him say it.

"One must... Ah it can wait. Come on, we are expected outside." The Doctor got up and left the room before Rose could even ask what he meant.

________

Rose had made her way to the console room after washing her face. The Doctor was standing there by the door, waiting for her. She giggled when she saw that he was wearing that god awful velvet coat. He smiled at her and held out a hand.

"Ready to go meet the commander?" he asks as their hands come together.

"Sure why not. New planet, new people to meet." She says with a smile.

The Doctor opens the door and they both step outside. A forest sits behind the Tardis while a large group of tents sits on the meadow in front of them. There are children running around the smaller tents while a large group of people surround the 5 huge tents. An middle aged man comes over and greets the Doctor.

"Hello Theta. Long time since I last saw you. What body is this one now? Four? Five maybe?" The man with blonde hair and a few grey streaks in it.

"Hello again, Dex. Looks like you're getting some grey hair there. As for which body, this is my eighth."

"Theta, you should really take better care of yourself." The man named Dex then turns his attention to Rose. "And you might this be Theta? Did the council finally make you settle down?"

"Actually Dex, this is my life mate, Rose Tyler. Rose this is Dex."

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler." Dex says as he takes her free hand and gives it a kiss on the knuckles.

"Now Dex, aren't you already taken?" asks the Doctor with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Yes he is." says a dark brunette who is carrying a young girl in her arms.

"Ah, Theta. Rose. This is my life mate Aleenadetalanrokim. She goes by Aleena for short." says Dex with pride in his voice. "And this cute little bundle of energy is our daughter Arwendeltaroter, or just Arwen for short."

"Hello." says Aleena as she shakes Rose's free hand. "Aren't you going to say hello, Arwen?" The little girl, of about 3yrs old with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, hides her face into Aleena's shoulder. Dex and Aleena laugh.

"So Theta, any young time tots for you two?" Dex asks with a grin on his face.

"Not yet. Still trying to get used to the bond. Anyways, I don't want to push Rose into anything she isn't ready for yet." replies the Doctor as he looks over at Rose, to find she is looking at him.

"Well then, why don't I show Rose the medical tent while you take Theta to the armaments tent." says Aleena.

"Good idea." Dex gives Aleena a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go to work Theta?"

The Doctor nods and quickly gives Rose a kiss on the cheek before going with Dex. Rose watches as the Doctor walks away. Aleena moves closer to Rose.

"The first 6 months of the bond are the hardest to get through."

"Sorry?" Rose turns to look at Aleena with confusion in her eyes.

"The bond. It's hard to keep your hands to yourself till you complete the physical aspect of it. The first time is usually the worst due to all the primal urges of mating. However, the other times after that get easier. Come on, I'll show you the tent you and Theta will be sharing while your here. It's easier to gain access without having to knock on a Tardis door."

Rose began to follow Aleena through the camp. As she was shown the tent her and the Doctor were to share, she became more nervous. '_Primal urges of mating? That's the physical aspect? 6 months of raging sexual energy? Oh god. Oh god. How are we going to survive this?' _Rose's mind was running a mile a minute with all the ideas and imagery she could think of. Without realizing it she had continued to follow Aleena to the medical tent.

Here she would stay for the rest of the daylight, learning all she needed to know to be able to help the physicians if injured were to arrive.

____________

It was dusk by the time Rose was able to leave the Med-Tent. Remembering her way to her and the Doctor's tent she walk through the massive sea of tents. After reaching the tent she discovered that the Doctor was already there, waiting for her on a stool by the fire pit.

"Hello Rose." said the Doctor with a cheery voice.

"Hi. So Aleena told me about the physical aspect of the bond. That's what you were trying to tell me this morning, weren't you."

"Yes it was." the Doctor then took a deep breath before continuing. "So you hungry?" he says trying to change the subject and hopping that it works.

Rose was about to accuse him of changing the subject when her stomach groaned. Shaking her head and laughing a bit Rose nods a yes.

"Good I brought some food back with me when I went back to the Tardis. I don't know about you but MRE's are just plain nasty." he says as he hands her a plate. It has a pita with some kind of meat spread on it. Some star fruit slices, some kind of vegetable, and a sticky mound of something that looks like over cooked bread pudding.

"Thanks."

The two of them eat in silence while the noise from the camp fill their ears. When they are finished eating the Doctor tossed their plates into the fire that he had started in the fire pit earlier. Rose yawns and begins to shiver as the nighttime cold wraps around her.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." says Rose, as she get up off the small bench. She shivers even more as she enters the tent. In the tent there is two large sleeping mats, a few thick blankets, and two foam pillows. She doesn't exactly wants to sleep in her clothes but neither does she want to sleep in her under clothes or naked for that matter. Just as she is about to turn to head back outside, the Doctor walks in with a bag.

"I thought you might want to change out of that outfit. You have been wearing it for nearly three days." he hands her the bag, then proceeds to move the bedding around so that it looks like a large double bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Making the bed. Why?"

"Who says that I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as you?"

"Rose, the temperature drops fast on this planet. The nights are usually 40 degrees, while the days get to about 85. Unless you want to freeze and get sick, I suggest you stop complaining. Besides, I can keep the.....urges in check. I'm not going to force myself on you Rose. Or try to push you into it. Like I said earlier I'm not going to force you into something that you don't want to do." The Doctor finishes arranging the bedding materials and begins to take off his clothes.

Rose quickly turns her head and body so that her back is facing him. She has to fight herself to keep her breathing normal as she hears his clothes falling to the ground. To try to keep her mind from thinking about the Doctor naked. She quickly sheds her clothes off and puts on a red and black flannel pair of pajama bottoms and a button down mens red, blue and green plaid shirt on.

"Doctor?"

"It's okay Rose. I'm dressed."

She turns to see that he is in fact wearing the same flannel pants as her but is wearing a blue t-shirt that says 'Trust me. I'm a doctor.' on it. She giggles at his shirt and all he says is "What?" Rose quickly climbs into the make shift bed and the Doctor follows the same course of actions. It isn't until Rose begins to shake form the cold does the Doctor reach over and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her to him till he is spooned behind her.

"Feeling any warmer Rose?" he whispers into the dark. The only reply he gets from her is the even breathing of one who has fallen asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eeekkkk. This chapter has now broken my record for the longest time it takes to write the chapter ( six hours), as well as the longest one I have ever written (8 pages long). **

**I do hope you are all enjoying this so far. Sorry for the wait but as of right now I am dealing with a boss who is trying to get rid of me at whatever the cost. ( making up lies and writing me up without proof.) **

**Selene**

**P.S. No sneak peaks. Sorry.**


	7. First taste of battle!

**Well, well, well look who is finally posting another chapter. He he, it's me!!!! So if you haven't already heard, my boss got rid of me on some fake crap that he made up. So now I will be posting a lot more frequently, or at least till I get another job. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Doctor Who or the Time War!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

After about a week of working in the Medical Tent, the physicians asked Rose not to come back. So Aleena set her up with helping look after the children. Rose wasn't exactly pleased with being put with little kids but found that little Arwen was there as well. Every time that Rose appeared, little Arwen would run up to her and ask to be picked up. There were even a few occasions where Rose would bring Arwen back to her and the Doctor's tent. The Doctor found this to be hilarious, especially when Arwen began to cry when her parents came for her.

When it was dark out, and time to sleep, Rose and the Doctor continued with their sharing of the mattress pads and blankets. However, the cuddle for warmth only happened if the Doctor noticed that Rose was cold. He would wait till she was asleep before allowing himself to hold her.

This schedule kept going for 3 months until word broke out that the Daleks had broken threw the first counter attack. That night, as the Doctor and Rose were getting settled into their make shift bed, Rose had asked if he was ready to fight. The Doctor didn't say anything and curled up behind Rose, placing an arm over her waist and settling his hand on her stomach. Both of them were afraid of what they might wake up to in the morning.

______________

The Doctor was lying there watching Rose sleep. She looked very peaceful in her sleep and the Doctor was amazed at how beautiful she looked. They had gone to sleep together, but he had woken up a few hours ago. In his gut he felt that something bad was about to happen. Dawn was just breaking outside, and he knew that this wasn't going to last. He could feel the other Time Lords shouting in his mind. The Daleks had arrived, and were now beginning their assault. The Doctor moved out from pile of blankets and quickly replaced them to keep Rose warm. He walked over to the tents entrance and pulled back some of the fabric to look outside. There was a loud bang and strong guts of wind. As the smoke began to clear the Doctor saw that some of the tents were burning.

"Doctor?" Rose says sleepily from the bedding.

The Doctor moved quickly to her side and pulled the blankets away. "We need to get moving now." he says urgently.

"What's going on?" Rose replies, trying to stand up and keep a blanket wrapped around her.

"The Daleks have arrived and from what I can hear they have over powered the blockade. They are coming down to the planet as we speak. Get dressed quickly. You need to get back to the Tardis." The Doctor was quickly getting dressed as he was speaking to her.

Rose started reaching for some fresh clothes when a loud explosion broke occurred. "What? What was that?"

The Doctor ran out the flap of the tent and looked around. To his left he saw tents in flames and people running towards him. Rose came out a second later, wearing jeans, shoes and trying to put on a button up top. She moved to where the Doctor was standing and looked to where the plume of smoke was spiraling up int the sky.

"They hit the medical tents first." Rose whispered as she buttoned the last button on her shirt.

"No survivors. Right, I'm taking you to the Tardis." The Doctor grabbed her hand and began to pull her with him as he began to run.

"Doctor? Aren't we going to join the fight. I mean, that's why we are here isn't it?"

"You aren't going to fight. You are going to wait in the Tardis till I return or until the Tardis sends you back to Gallifrey."

"Wait a minute." Rose digs her heel into the ground to stop from being pulled. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I won't let you send me back."

"Rose, we don't have time to discuss this. Please, just do as I ask." He pulls her into his arms and holds her close to him. He leans his head towards her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Please, I won't be able to fight if I have to worry about you getting hurt."

Just as Rose is about to reply she hears a little voice call threw the commotion. A voice she recognizes as a certain little girl that she has been watching for the past 3 months.

"Wose!!! Wose!!!!!"

The Doctor hears it to, and both of them pull apart. "Arwen." they say at the same time. The Doctor reaches out with his mind to search for the little girl. Rose however, beats him to it and sees the little girl standing there by a tent pole a good distance away. Tears are flowing down the little girls cheeks.

"Arwen!!!" shouts Rose as she starts to run towards the little girl, the Doctor following only a few steps behind her.

"EXTERMINATE!!!!"

The Doctor looks to his left and sees a Dalek moving towards them. He knows that him and Rose are in the line of fire. So, he moves just a bit faster and grabs Rose to pull her to the ground. As they hit the ground the Daleks laser flies over their heads and hits a tent. They get back up and keep moving towards little Arwen. Rose gets to the little girl first and picks her up.

"It's all right. We got you." Rose whispers to the little girl, trying to sooth her. Then Rose begins to feel a little tickling sensation in her mind.

The Doctor pulls on Rose's arm. "Rose we need to move and we need to move now. Don't want to give the Dalek another chance to kill us. Come on this way." The three of them begin to weave their way threw the tents and people running to get away from the Daleks.

They make it to the Tardis and the Doctor unlocks the door. He pushes Rose inside and closes the door before she can pull him inside. He carefully whispers to the Tardis. "Keep them safe." Then runs back into the crowd of people.

Rose heard the doors close behind her and quickly sets Arwen down to the floor. She turns and begins pounding on the doors and tries to open them. Neither door opens for her. "Doctor! Doctor!" she screams over and over as she hits the doors with her right hand. Tears are flowing down her cheeks and the part of her mind that could feel the Doctors' mind was screaming in agony. The Tardis hums and turns on one of the monitors on the console. Rose stops hitting the doors and moves towards the console. Little Arwen, her tears subsiding, moves to the arm chair and climbs into it.

Rose watches as the monitor shows her all the death and destruction being caused by the Daleks. She watches as the people of the planet are struck down one by one. Then the Tardis shakes and the feed goes dead as the lights flicker.

"Wose?" Arwen calls out from where she is sitting. Her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them in place by her chest.

Rose goes over to her. "Arwen, where are your parents? Were they with you when the blast hit the camp?" Rose bushes a few strands of hair away from the little girls face.

"I don't know." Arwen whimpers as the Tardis shakes and groans. Rose pulls the little girl into her arms and moves to sit in the chair. She places Arwen in her lap and holds the child close to her. Rose whispers words of comfort to Arwen. Soon both are asleep, as the Tardis sings a soft lullaby in their minds to help ease their distress.

_______________________

After what feels like hours, the Doctor comes through the Tardis doors. He moves quickly to the console and begins to push buttons and pull levers sending the Tardis into the Vortex. He glances over to the two people sleeping in the Victorian arm chair. He grins softly as he notices that Rose has her arms firmly holding the little girl against her. Walking over to the chair, the Doctor, removes Arwen from Rose's arms. Asking the Tardis to make a room for her, he walks into one of the many halls to put her to bed.

Rose begins to wake, and finds her arms empty. "Doctor?" She gets up out of the chair and looks around the console room. "Arwen?"

"I had the Tardis make a room for her to sleep in for now." The Doctor says, leaning up against the entry way to a hallway.

"What happened? Your clothes are burnt." She makes her way over to him and reaches out to touch one of the burnt holes.

The Doctor stops her hand by grabbing the wrist. "Rose, I'm fine. Been through worse, trust me." He lets go of her wrist and walks over to the console.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose moves to stand next to him, but doesn't touch him.

"Dex and Aleena are gone. Daleks got them both." he says with a hint of anger. "I found Aleena by the blast zone near a medical tent. Dex was a few feet behind the tent we found Arwen by."

"Oh Doctor. What will happen to Arwen?"

"Have you been feeling a little tingly sensation in the back of your mind since you pick her up?"

"Yeah, but what's this got to do with Arwen."

The Doctor turns to look at Rose and sighs. "Arwen has now imprinted you as her mother."

"What?" Rose has a look of confusion on her face.

"Her parents both were killed in the first wave of attacks on the camp. When we found her, the second wave was beginning. With her parents connection to her severed, she was mentally seeking out another to connect to. When she said your name, she reached into your mind and made the connection complete. And seeing as she imprinted on you, she has now become apart of the family." The Doctor reaches out and grabs Rose's hand. "Looks like we are now parents."

"Parents?" Rose backs away but the Doctor still has a firm grip on her hand.

"Yes, Rose. Parents."

"What about Dex or Aleena's families. I mean, they might want her." Rose begins to shake her head. "I'm not ready to be a parent, Doctor. I know that we are....." Rose hesitates to finish the sentence.

"Mentally bonded, and no. Arwen made the connection to you, not any of her relatives. Now that the connection is there the only way to break it is if you and I both die. Sorry Rose, but looks like we have gained a member." The Doctor pulls Rose into a hug and holds her tight to him. Deep down, the bond between the Doctor and Rose, begins to stir and set flames of heat through both of them. Rose pulls her head back to look at the Doctor and sees that his eyes have darken with the pupils dilated slightly. As the Doctor begins to lean his head forward a little voice breaks through to pull them back. Making them turn their heads to look at the little person.

"Wose?" Little Arwen is standing only a few feet away from them. "Wose, I hungry."

The Doctor lets go of Rose and watches as Rose makes her way towards Arwen. He has a little smile on his face as he feels the little girls mind reach out to Rose and him. The two start to head to the kitchen when Arwen stops and turns to look at the Doctor.

"You coming too, papa?" Arwen asks the Doctor with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be there in a moment. Got to do some repairs first."

"And possibly a shower too. You look like you could use one Doctor." Rose says cheekily.

"You look like you need one too, Miss Tyler."

"How about we all clean up, then eat. How's that sound?" Rose asks, looking down at Arwen.

"Okay." Arwen looks at Rose and stretches her arms up. "Up, please."

Rose picks the little girl up and heads off to the bathroom to clean up.

__________________

After cleaning up Arwen, Rose finds that the Tardis had laid out a little tan dress in a tank top style. A little orange sash wraps around the waist. A pair of flat tan shoes sits on the floor. She helps Arwen into the dress and sends the little girl to her room to play.

Rose soon takes a bath and washes her hair. 20 minutes later as she is drying off there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Rose? Are you decent?" The Doctor asks from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry. I have a towel wrapped around me. You can come in." Rose replies as she finishes combing out her hair.

The Doctor comes into the bathroom carrying some clothes. "We will be arriving at Gallifrey in 30 minutes and I thought you could wear these. It would let everyone know that you are a part of my house."

Rose gets up and takes the folded cloth from the Doctor. She hold the garment from the shoulders and lets the rest fall towards the floor. "Doctor, this is a dress."

"Yes it is. I'll leave you to it then." he turns, leaves the bathroom and a confused looking Rose.

Rose waits a few seconds before putting on the dress. When she has the dress on she moves to look at herself in the mirror. The dress is a dark tan color, just a shade darker than Arwen's. The neckline is curves with a slight dip so that it sits only a few inches away from the roundness of her breasts. The sleeves are loose and hang just above the elbow. An orange sash sits slightly under the bust. The rest flows out slightly with a little bit dragging in the back. A pair of slightly heeled shoes, same color as the dress, are on Rose's feet.

"Wose, you looks pretty."Arwen is standing there by the door, and has a grin on her face.

"You like it then?" Rose asks with a smile.

"Yes. You looks like me." Arwen walks up to Rose and tugs softly on the flowing skirt. "Docta is waiting for us."

"Then we best not keep him waiting then. But first we should do our hair. What do you think?"

"Okay." Arwen moves over to a stool and climbs up onto it. Rose then begins to pull back some of Arwen's hair and begins to braid it.

___________

The Doctor is standing there in the console room, waiting to the girls to come out. He is dressed in his Gallifreyan robes, but minus the large collar. In his hands in a small box. Inside of said box is a gold chain. A pendant with the shape of an 8 on its side carved into it, hangs on the chain.

"Docta!!!"

The Doctor turns and sees Arwen, with her hair pulled back slightly from her face. A braid on either side pulled back and tied. Then he looks at Rose and he is speechless. Rose had pulled her hair back into a half bun. The loose hair in curls that hangs at her shoulders.

"Wow. You both look beautiful." He says softly.

"Thanks." says Rose.

"I still hungry." says Arwen as she walks up to the Doctor.

"Well, that will be fixed shortly. First I have to give Rose something."

"Really. And just what is it that you want to give me?" asks Rose as she walks up to the Doctor.

The Doctor swallows and squeaks out, "Turn around."

Rose turns so that her back is facing the Doctor. He moves closer to her and has to keep himself in check. Part of him wants to touch the exposed skin on her back but he quickly pushes the thought aside. He takes the necklace out of the box and places it around Rose's neck. A quick snap and the necklace is now permanently on Rose, never to be taken off.

Rose looks down at the pendant. "What's this symbol?"

"Oh that. That is the symbol for my house clan. Since I am bonded to you that signifies to everyone that you are now a part of my household. Kinda like a wedding band signifies that you're taken back on Earth."

Before Rose can ask anymore questions, the Tardis lands with a small bump. Arwen runs out the doors with the Doctor and Rose in pursuit, trying to catch her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This chapter could have had a little more action parts to it but as I am writing I seem to be suffering from the stomach flu. Sorry if it is lacking in details. I know that battle bit wasn't much, but I promise that the next battle will be bigger and more exciting.**

**Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and throw up now.**

**Selene**

**Oh and by the way, the little papa bit from Arwen was a slip up on her part. So no, I didn't make an oops.  
**


	8. The Bond is now complete

**Guess who is back with a new chapter!!!!! I hope you all like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write but I got through it. Oh by the way, I now have two jobs that have been taking up my time so I will be asking people to help me out on my stories. If you are interested in writing one chapter or two please let me know. The story that I need help on is the I.P. Sequel. I have several chapters done for this story but, I have been so busy that hopefully someone will take up the offer on rewriting the Water of Mars for me, to include Rose, Jenny and little Jack.**

**I would also like to thank ArwenMUC for kicking me in the butt. It helps to have someone push you when you start to slack off a bit. Even though it wasn't my choice to put these stories aside for a bit.**

**I would also like to warn my readers that this story is now entering the M rating due to some violence later on and a special thing between Rose and the Doctor in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Doctor Who or the Time War. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Little Arwen ran out the Tardis doors with the Doctor and Rose right behind her. Arwen knew what Gallifrey looked like but she had never seen a room like this before.

" Arwendeltaroter!!! Get back here right now, young lady." said the Doctor with a serious tone. He had stopped 3 feet away from the Tardis, and had just noticed that they had landed inside a room.

Arwen however, ignored the Doctor's command and started to look around the room. The room had red walls and the floor was a white marble color. There was 4 silver wooden chairs in the room and a silver looking coffee table on one side of the room while the other side had a long silver buffet table. Taking a closer inspection of the buffet table, Arwen saw some very interesting trinkets and statues. She began to reach up at the edge of the table, to try to get at one of the statues.

"Arwen. What do you think your doing?" asked Rose who had walked up behind the small girl, when she saw Arwen reaching for a statue.

"Just wanna look." said Arwen as she pulled her hand away from the table.

"You have to ask for permission first before you go touching other peoples things. Right Doctor?"

"Right." The Doctor quickly put down an orb he had taken from a shelf that was built into one of the walls. "Now then, someone said something about being hungry?" His eyes sparkling with mischief.

At that moment, one of the two doors opened and revealed Romana coming into the room. "So, you have finally arrived then. We can begin your debriefing tomorrow since it is so late in the day. Who is this?" Romana points at Arwen with curiosity.

"Ahhh, yes. Romana, this is Arwendeltaroter, our adopted daughter." says the Doctor with a bit of malice in his voice.

"I didn't know the two of you were looking to raise a child?"

"We weren't. She is Dexlinterante and Aleenadetalanrokim's biological daughter." The Doctors voice starting to turn cold.

"What happened to make it that you and Rose now have her?" asks Romana as she picks up the little girl.

"Mummy and Daddy got died." Arwen's eyes started to tear up but no tears left her eyes. "Rose and Docta are my mummy and daddy now."

"Really? So which one of you picked her up?" Romana looked at the Doctor then looked at Rose.

"I did." said Rose, who was starting to become agitated with Romana. "Why do you ask?"

"Her parents family clans felt her parents deaths but didn't know what had become of the child. I should warn you both that the families are fighting each other over who would be raising the child. However, since she now calls you Mother and Father, the families will have no choice but to except that she is now your child." Romana walked over to the couple and little Arwen reaches her hands out towards the Doctor.

The Doctor takes the child into his arms, but his posture and body language becomes stiff.

"So how did you come to park your Tardis in my office chamber anyways?" Romana smiles at the Doctor. 'And to think he told me once that he didn't do domestics' she thought to herself looking at the little family.

"Don't know. Little miss here, was telling us that she was hungry." replies the Doctor.

"Well why don't you all go eat, get some sleep, and come back in the morning so that you can tell us what happened." Romana walks towards the door of her office that leads out into the hallway. "I'll have the Tardis moved."

As the Doctor is about to decline the moving of the Tardis without him, the Tardis begins its dematerialize sequence and disappears.

"Well isn't that just perfect." says the Doctor sarcastically.

__________________

After leaving Romana's office the Doctor, Rose, and Arwen headed towards the market. The Doctor knew that he didn't have any food at the family estate. It had been abandoned since he left Gallifrey after he gave up the Lord President seat. The furniture, clothes, and linens were still there but they hadn't been used in a long long time. So the Doctor had made the decision that they stop by the bazaar to pick up a few items.

Rose was holding Arwen in her arms as she wondered the stands. The Doctor had told her he needed to pick up some food items since they were out. So he had wondered away leaving Rose and Arwen by themselves.

"Whas that?" Arwen asks, pointing at a blue with green swirl orb on a stand shelf.

"I don't know, but why don't we ask the shop owner." Rose says with a bit of disappointment in her voice. This was one of the times that she wished the Doctor hadn't gone off.

"Okay."

Rose looked around and found the shops owner. "Excuse me." The old man turned from where he was talking to another customer to look at Rose. He then glanced down and saw the pendant that the Doctor had given Rose. "I was wondering if you could tell me what that blue and green orb is that your selling."

When the old man turned his back to Rose, little Arwen shouted. "Hey. You cawn't ignore my mummy. She awsked you a question."

The old man turned towards Rose and started to shout at her in a different language. That was when the Doctor appeared out of no where and started to yell back. It was when the old man grabbed the orb and put it into the Doctor's hand that finally ended the yelling match. The Doctor handed the orb to Arwen who smiled and clutched it to her chest. He soon took Rose's right hand and began to walk away from the stand.

"I don't understand, Doctor. Why did he start shouting at me?" Rose adjusted her left arm so that holding Arwen wouldn't cause her arm to fall asleep.

"He just didn't like the fact that you are my wife. That's all. Now, why don't we start to head to my family home." The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled. He didn't want to tell her what the old man had said. He knew that making Rose his wife would be seen as taboo here on Gallifrey. But for that man to call her a polluter of Gallifreyan blood, was unacceptable in the Doctor's eyes. Then the man had the nerve to call him a traitor to his people.

The small family kept walking on the marble path till they came to the city's outer wall. The path then turned to dirt after a few feet outside the gates. The deep red grass greeted them with small groups of silver trees scattered throughout the meadow.

"Wow, it's breathtaking Doctor." Rose was in total awe of the planets natural side. She had seen something like this before in her dream but decided not to bring it up.

"It is, isn't it. Well, we still have a bit of a walk ahead of us till we reach my family's house. Why don't I take Arwen for a bit?" The Doctor reached over to take Arwen when he and Rose discovered that the little girl was fast asleep. The Doctor smiled and tried his best to take their precious cargo into his arms without waking the child. She whimpered in her sleep before settling into the Doctor's arms.

"Will your family be there?" asked Rose. She was wondering that if what happened at the bazaar might be just the beginning of negativity.

"No has been there for quite some time. My mother died when I was a year old and my father died just before I ran away from Gallifrey in my first body." The Doctor began to walk again.

"Didn't your father remarry or fall in love again." Rose said and quickly jogged to catch up to the Doctor who was beginning to walk even faster.

"No he didn't. My father bonded with my mother and I was the product of their physical part of it. When my mother died, my father began to ignore me. He acted as though I was never there. It was only after I got into trouble for sneaking out of the Academy did he really take notice. Even then he couldn't even look at me for more than a minute before he had to look away."

"Why would he ignore his son?"

"I think it was because I reminded him of my mother. My nurse used to tell me stories of my parents when she put me to bed. She used to tell me that I had my father's brains and blood. But I had my mother's eyes and looks. Especially her hair."

"How did your parents meet?" Rose asked as the past through a medium sized population of trees that the path happened to go through.

The Doctor stopped walking and looked down at Arwen who was still fast asleep. He quickly took the orb out of her hands before the child's hands could loose their grip. He glanced at the orb before placing it into his pocket.

"Doctor? How did your parents meet?" Rose asked again.

The hesitated for a brief moment then began to walk again. "I don't know. I've asked but no one would tell me. All I know is that my mother was human, like you. I only discovered that when, for a short time, I was Lord President of Gallifrey."

"I'm sorry." Rose was walking next to him and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"There is no need for you to feel embarrassed Rose." The Doctor said with a bit longing in his voice.

"How did you.. Oh yeah the bond thing. Right." Rose continued looking at the ground as they walked.

"What about your parents Rose? I mean, since I'm your husband then I might as well know about the family I am joining." the Doctor said with a bit of a light, friendly tone.

Rose began to tell the Doctor about her family as they continued on their journey. She explained how her parents met and fell in love. The heartache her mother went through when her father, Pete, was struck by a car. How her mother raised her all by herself. The Doctor listened to Rose's stories, and was smiling the whole time. It was when Rose began to hesitate about telling him about her most recent stories that they finally reached the house.

"Well here we are, Rose. This is my family's house, and since I am the only surviving member, it is also now yours as well."

Rose looked at the house, or should she say mansion, with extreme awe. It looked like one of those parthenon buildings she had seen in ads for going to Greece. It had 3 rows of windows, which meant 3 floors. The building was deep purple color that came from the rocks that were used to build it. There was a garden on left side of the house. While a large pond was on the other side.

"Well? What do you think?" asked the Doctor. He was looking at her and he could here whispers of her thoughts about the place in his head.

"It's beautiful. And large."

The Doctor chuckled at Rose's loss for words. "Well then, I expect a tour of the place is in order than." He took Rose's right hand with his left and lead her towards the entrance. When they reached the large wooden door, Rose noticed a few symbols were etched into the silver wood. "That would be my family's crest. Kind of how like you humans back in the 1400's would use animals or words as a way to distinguish what family you are from. That symbol there," the Doctor nodded at the figure eight on its side. "Represents search for knowledge. While the symbol next to it represents justice." The symbol that was next to the sideways figure eight was an ancient scale.

The Doctor placed his hand on the door and the spot under his hand glowed a yellow color. There was a click noise followed by the door swinging open.

They stepped through the door and the Doctor showed Rose where the kitchen was. The kitchen was rather large and there were silver boxes all over.

"Well, it looks like the food, clothes, and linens have arrived. Might as well begin to unpack." The Doctor poked the sleeping child till she woke up. "Hey, you want to help us unpack. The faster we unpack the quicker we eat." The child nodded her head and the Doctor put her down. The three of them began to unpack the boxes.

_____________

It was a few hours later, after food was unpacked and they had ate did the Doctor and Rose finally finish with unpacking clothes and linens. The Doctor finished taking the last of little Arwen's things up to her room, on the second floor 6th door to the right. Rose had followed behind him carrying the little one into her room and placed her onto the bed.

"Poor girl is tuckered out." said the Doctor as he watched Rose place some blankets onto the child.

"So, where do I sleep?" asked Rose. She wasn't to keen on the idea of sleeping alone. She had now become so used to having him with her when she slept, that she was afraid to be without him.

"Follow me." The Doctor held out his hand to her. When she took his hand, he began to feel the stirrings of lust build in him. He had kept them at bay for nearly 4 months, and now the feeling were beginning to take hold of him. He lead her quietly out of the child's room. Rose closed the door softly behind them, before letting the Doctor lead her to where ever he was taking her.

The headed down the purple hall way took a right followed by a left. They finally stopped at a door that had Gallifreyan writing on it.

"Doctor?"

((((**Going to warn you right now. There is a sexual situation after this author's note. If you want, stop reading the chapter now, and you will still get an idea of what happened when the next chapter begins. If you want to keep going, DO SO AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**)))))))))

The Doctor didn't say anything as he opened the door and pulled her gently inside. "Rose, I... I...." The Doctor was now had a war going on inside of him. Half of him wanted Rose right then and there. The other half knew that he had to at least get her consent before he could do anything. Whatever her choice, he knew he had to fight to keep the pressure in check.

"Doctor?" Rose looked right into the Doctor's eyes and noticed that his eyes were dilated and his brow had beads of sweat forming. She knew that his control was at a breaking point. Aleena had told her once that at some point this would happen. And when it did happen that, Rose, would have a choice to make.

"I... Rose. I... Can't..... The.....Feelings....." The Doctor was breathing deeper and faster, drawing in Rose's scent. He reached out and placed his left hand on her cheek. "I.. Don't... Hurt.... You...."

"I trust you." Was all Rose could say before the Doctor let his mind reach out to hers. She know could feel his lust, passion, and love for her. Her own feelings of want, need, and love for him joined with his mind. At this the pressure of the bond wanting completeness took over their minds.

The Doctor leans down and kisses Rose with a hunger, and she returns it with equal force. Rose places her hands around his neck, as he places his hands on her waist. They walk, her backwards, him forwards, till they reach the bed that is in the middle of the room. Rose breaks the kiss to breath and the Doctor begins to kiss his way down her neck.

She can feel him untie the sash and then he begins to pull the skirt of the dress up. Part of her is screaming for this all to stop. Fearful that this will be painful. While the other part is screaming for release. Her hands move from the Doctor's neck to front of his robes. She bunches the fabric in her hands and soon realizes she has no idea how to take these off. Then she feels a cool breeze against her thighs and realizes that the dress is now gathered at her waist.

The Doctor pushes his body forward and hears Rose gasp as she feels his arousal. He is still kissing the base of her neck and decides to head down to her breasts. However, that would be difficult to do with Rose's hands on his chest. He chuckles as he feels her frustration on not knowing how the robes work. One hand still holding her skirt, he moves the other to the small clips on the back of her dress. He works them till the are open and lets go of the skirt. Her dress is now pooled on the floor, and all that is left on her is a strapless bra and a pair of red lacy knickers. He quickly pushes her back a little so that she is laying on the bed. He divests himself of his clothes with his eyes locked with Rose's.

Rose felt the dress fall to the floor, and the push back onto the bed. As she watches the Doctor strip her eyes lick with his. She raises herself with her elbows and crawls backwards a bit. It when she does this that the Doctor grabs her left ankle and kisses her foot. Then he begins to climb up towards her. His body coming to cover over hers. After she is completely covered by him, the Doctor kisses her, while trying to keep his weight off her. Her body stiffens when it feels his need nudge against her lower belly.

The Doctor feels her body stiffen and his mind sends reassurances to her. He feels her relax a bit before one of his hands snakes down to part her thighs. It's when his hand parts her thighs that he feels her fear that this will be painful. He doesn't know how but, he feels her mind remember a rather painful coupling that took place not to long ago. His legs move so that they are cradled in between hers. He breaks their kiss and looks at Rose. She has tears that have escaped from her eyes and she is biting her bottom lip. It breaks his heart to see her so afraid, but there is nothing he can do to stop this. The bond is screaming to be completed and they can't turn back. He moves his hand and lightly runs three fingers over her outer lips stopping in the middle to let his middle finger dip into the lips to find her entrance.

Rose squirms when she feels a finger lightly touch her entrance. She whimpers and her body stiffens even more.

"Rose. Look at me, please."

Rose opens her eyes and looks up at the Doctor. She sees his concern, and his seeking her permission. Her breathing is shallow and she is fighting to hold back a sob that is born of fear.

"I won't hurt you Rose. But there is no way the bond will let us stop. You can feel it, so you know what I am saying is true. I know this is difficult for you, but I can feel how you feel about me. I promise that this will be over soon, and if you don't want to do this again then that is fine. I must know before we do this that you are okay with this. That I have your permission to do this. I can tell that what ever happened last time you had sex that it hurt, but I won't do that to you. I will not hurt you. I could never hurt my Rose."

Rose can see and feel that he is telling the truth and is being sincere about not hurting her. She takes a deep breath and gives him her answer. "You have my permission, and I trust that you, my Theta, will never harm or hurt me." Rose moves her right hand to wrap around the Doctor's arm and grips his left shoulder. Her other hand comes up to his face, and brushes his curly chestnut brown hair out of his face. Her body relaxes as she calms her breathing and lets the Doctor into her mind fully.

The Doctor smiles at Rose and lines himself up, his manhood brushing against the outside of her entrance. It's when he feels Rose open her mind fully to him, that he pushes into her fully in one thrust. He stays still for a moment waiting for her to get used to his size and length. He knows, by the nice O on her face and the feel of her muscles tightening then relaxing, that she is not used to a male of his size. He leans down and kisses her, still waiting for her. He can feel from her mind the light fiery sensation she is feeling from his penetration. After about a minute or so, the Doctor pulls out and pushes back in.

The two of them break the kiss. The Doctor bites Rose on the neck while she in turn bites his shoulder. They keep a steady rhythm for a while, until Rose lifts her legs and crosses her ankles on the small of the Doctor's back. He begins to pick up the pace at the feel of a new angle. Rose is gasping and making little short moans and begins to feel a fire building not only in her womb but in her mind as well. The Doctor can feel it to and moves even faster with his thrusts. He is having trouble breathing, even with his dual air ways. His grunts get even louder as he frantically pounds into Rose. It's when his hand, that is still down there, but gripping her hip, moves down to where they are joined does Rose scream with release. Feeling her muscles tighten around him, the Doctor's release comes. He feels himself pulse and he has to arch his back in response. Rose feels the Doctor's release in the form of ice cold liquid flowing into her and her womb. In their minds they see a supernova and threads beginning to bind their minds fully together. As his ice cold fluid stops coming, both pass out with exhaustion and their minds shut down to sleep. Their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Both laying on their sides, facing each other. The Doctor is still inside Rose both physically and mentally.

* * *

**Okay, I am not good at writing sexual scenes. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. And no Rose will not become pregnant from this. Another thing, I know I was hopping around between Rose and the Doctor during their physical bonding. As I said before, I'm not good at writing sexual scenes. **

**Now I know some of you will be like oh she just forced Rose to go along with the Doctor on completing the bond. Well, to give you guys a heads up, my version of bonding is like the Vulcan Pon Farr from Star Trek. The sexual tension builds till both are a bit insane and they do the dirty deed. **

**I will be explaining the whole Rose is scared of sex deal in the next chapter so please be patient. And hopefully I explained a bit about the Doctor's family so that you all aren't begging for his back ground. And yes there will be a shared dream in the next chapter too. Also the bedroom will be given a full description as well. It didn't get any description due to me not really bothering to do it. I wanted to focus more on the bonding.**

**Selene**

**P.S. No Sneak Peak!!!!!**


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was listening to the song Permanent sung by David Cook when I wrote the dream scene. I do hope you all take a listen to this song. **

**Right here we go!!!! Bold Italics is the dream. Thought you all might want to know that. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who or the Time War.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The twin suns had already set and of the three moons were beginning to rise. The light was shinning so bright that it bathed the courtyard of the Presidential Palace in a silver glow. The palace had a design that would befit one of Earth's ancient Egyptian Pharaohs. In the front there was an expansive garden with bushes, shrubs, small trees and flowers of all kinds. Pillars lined the path from the main entrance in the purple rock wall, all the way to the front door. On every pillar, the names of every Lord President in Gallifrey's history, were written in their language.**_

_**However, it wasn't the front entrance that Theta was planning to use. He was planning to scale the wall. It had been 3 years since he had seen Shoshana, and he wasn't going to wait anymore. Using some of the stones that were poking out from the wall, he climbed. Once he was over the wall, he used the shrubs and bushes as cover as he made his way to the palace. He kept a safe distance away and looked at the windows. He moved in and out of the shrubs, making his way towards the corner of the building. Making his way around the corner and halfway down the back of the palace he saw something that had gives him hope.**_

_**Tied to one of the the small balcony posts, is a red and gold scarf. Theta recognizes this as one of the gifts he had secretly given Shoshana since their separation. **_

"_**Shoshana." Theta shouts softly. In his mind he was praying that this was her bedroom window and not some trap set by her family. Tension began to build in his stomach as he waited for a reply. After a few minutes he called out again, only a little louder.**_

_**Shoshana thought that she had heard Theta's voice calling her name. Placing her brush down on her blue vanity, she get up out of her chair. Waiting to see if she hears his voice again she wonders if she is going insane. When it stays quiet for a bit, Shoshana returns to her chair and continues brushing out her hair. That's when she hears her name being called again. Right away she realizes that it is Theta's voice, and that it is coming from outside her window. **_

_**She runs quickly to her window and looks down at the gardens. There he his, her Theta, standing there in the middle of a small patch of purple violets. **_

"_**Theta, you shouldn't be here. If my family finds out you are here..."**_

"_**I don't care." Theta cuts her off. "They can't keep us apart. Not anymore. I won't let them." Something in his voice cuts deep into the air. **_

"_**We have no choice. We must. You have to go now, please. I don't want to see you be killed." Shoshana's voice is full of pain and grief.**_

_**Theta looks around and notices that one of the silver tree branches comes close to her window. But not close enough. He would have to make a jump for it. He runs over to the tree and begins to climb up to the branch closest to her window. Upon reaching the branch he gives himself to the count of three before he runs carefully away from the trunk and leaps. He barely makes it, his hands death gripping the rail of the small banister. **_

_**Shoshana helps pull him over and onto the small window seat on the inside. She runs over to her bed and pulls one of the several green sheets off the bed. She returns to Theta's side and wraps the sheet around him.**_

"_**You could have died!!! Why did you jump? What if you had missed?? You know regeneration won't happen until after puberty."**_

"_**I know that, Shoshana. But like I said. I don't care." He reaches for her and pulls her into his lap. He holds her tightly in his arms and nuzzles her hair. "I hate having to wait till we are older to the bonding ritual. It's not fair."**_

_**Shoshana trembles a bit. "Theta, what has happened. You aren't acting like the boy I know."**_

_**Theta takes a deep breath before answering. "My father is gone. He died earlier today. He was on his last life and he just gave up. My family clan wants nothing to do with me. I've been disowned by my own family." **_

"_**Oh Theta, I'm sorry." Shoshana hugs him tight and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Will you still be going to the Academy?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**Theta?"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**I'm scared of tomorrow."**_

"_**Why?" Theta looks down at Shoshana's face.**_

"_**Tomorrow," Shoshana takes a deep breath and looks Theta in the eyes. "Grandfather and some of the Academy elders will be taking me to look into the Untempered Schism. I don't want to look Theta. What happens if I become insane like Koschei? Or makes me forget about you?" Tears are streaming down her face.**_

_**Theta hugs her again and whispers words of comfort to her. However, neither are prepared for what happens next.**_

_

* * *

_

Images of three guards and a young girls cry for mercy are still ringing in the Doctor's mind as his eyes fly open suddenly. He closes his eyes to try to stop the stinging sensation of the air hitting his eyeballs. He blinks a few more times as he takes a deep breath. The smell that hits his nose is strong and his mind races through what happened only 7 hours ago. Sex, sweat, honey, musk, and time is what his brain identifies. As he stretches his left arm, he feels something soft and squishy beneath his fingers. It's also very warm too. He shifts it so that he is looking down. He sees a mass of blonde hair, followed by a bare neck and back.

'_Well this is new.' _He thinks to himself. He shifts just a bit and feels something rather odd. He looks down further and sees just a navy blue sheet laying across both of their waists. However, this isn't what has the Doctor intrigued. It's the fact that he is nude and his manly bits are up against Rose's bum. Very carefully, he tries to untangle his right arm and legs from Rose. It's when she groans, that the Doctor goes very still.

Rose turns to lay on her back. She woke up a little while ago and has been laying there trying to get her mind wake. It isn't until something kisses her shoulder does her eyes fly open. She turns her head to see the Doctor looking right at her.

"Bloody hell!!!" Rose sits up and soon realizes that she is naked. Blushing furiously she reaches for the sheet and pulls it up to her chest.

"No point in being shy Rose. Especially after last night." The Doctor says in a teasing sort of manner. With his mind he reaches out and mentally caresses her mind.

Rose shivers and looks over at the Doctor. His wavy chestnut brown hair all disheveled and his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Was that you that just.."

"Yes that was me. Touching your mind through our bond. It's much stronger now, since we have now mated for the first time." He smiles at her before kissing her lips. As the kiss becomes more heated, the Doctor moves them both so that they are laying next to each other. Their minds begin to merge and soon the images from the Doctor's dream begin to pop up.

Rose breaks the kiss as she recognizes the images. "What was that?"

"Our minds becoming one." The Doctor says before nibbling at her jawline.

"No. Those images of three guards, a little girl and boy."

The Doctor stops and with wide eyes looks at Rose. "How did you see all that?"

"I've seen it before. The little boy anyways, never the little girl." When the Doctor gives her a confused look she continues. "I've seen that little boy in my dreams. I think his name is Theta, though I am not sure."

The Doctor reaches out with his left hand and places it on her cheek. "You aren't the only one. I've been dreaming about them too. Well they aren't dreams that your mind makes up when you sleep. Some how you have been veiwing my childhood."

"Who was she? The little girl."

Before the Doctor could answer Rose, a little knock at the door and in their minds puts this conversation on hold.

"Docta? Wose?" comes a soft little voice from behind the bedroom door.

Both adults fly out of bed and scurry around the pale tan room. Rose quickly tries to gather their clothes, while the Doctor heads over to the black dresser. Pulling out a red t-shirt, the Doctor tosses it to Rose. "Here put that on."

Rose drops the clothes into a pile just before getting a face full of red t-shirt. She quickly scrambles into the shirt.

The Doctor pulls out a green t-shirt and green plaid pants. Once he has them on Rose and him quickly get back into the bed that is in the middle of the room.

"Come on in Arwen." calls out the Doctor.

A little face pokes out from behind the opening door. Arwen looks at both adults before running full tilt towards the bed. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her cheeks wet with tears. Upon reaching the bed Arwen is pulled up and placed into Rose's lap. Burying her face into Rose's chest, Arwen lets the tears out.

"Shhh, What's wrong little one?" asks the Doctor, as he rubs the little girls back. He tries to send soothing thoughts to the distressed mind of the little girl.

"Bad dweams." Arwen says even though the shirt muffles the rest of her sentence.

"Of what, sweetheart?" asks Rose.

Arwen backs her face away from Rose's chest and looks up at Rose. "They took me aways from you."

"Who does?" Rose asks.

"Men in red with black collars. Said I couldn't stay wif my new mummy and pa." Fresh tears trickle down the little girls face.

Rose hugs the little girl, and feels that the Doctor wrap his arms around both of them.

"They can't take you away, little one. You are now part of my family clan." The Doctor says before looking at both of his girls. "I would fight them off in order to protect my family. Arwen you have made a connection that can never be broken. They know this, so don't ever think that you will be taken from us."

Arwen lets out a sniffled okay, before her stomach gives a little growl. Both the Doctor and Rose giggle at this. The Doctor soon makes the suggestion that they should get breakfast going. Arwen hurries out their door to go get dressed.

Rose notices that the Doctor has a smile on his face, as he heads towards the bathroom. She chuckles a bit as she hears the shower start and the Doctor begin to sing. Moving to change the sheets, Rose looks for something. She tries her hardest to remember what happened last night. Clothes being removed, pushed into the mattress, the sliding of flesh on flesh. Her eyes become wide and she drops the bedding onto the floor. Gingerly she lifts the bottom of the shirt and moves two of her fingers towards her womanly bits. She feels a sticky substance there and brings her hand up towards her face. On her fingers there is a silvery colored substance. Her eyes go wide with a bit of fear.

The Doctor was just about to rinse out the shampoo from his hair when he heard the bathroom door close.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Ummm, did you use a condom when we...."

The Doctor turns around from under the small waterfall that acts as a shower. He steps out from under the water and walks up to Rose. "Use a what?"

Rose holds up the two fingers that have the silver substance on them.

"Ahh yes. That would be my semen. Looks healthy. Why? Doesn't human semen look like that?"

Rose's face looses color and she places her other hand over where her womb is. "Oh god."

The Doctor watches as Rose's face looses its color and he quickly searches her mind for the cause. All he can feel from their link is distress and fear. "Rose?"

"You didn't use a condom and I haven't been on birth control since before traveling with you. Oh god. I could be pregnant." She begins to sway and hyperventilate.

The Doctor quickly pulls her into his arms and leads her over to the waterfall.

"I'm not ready. I don't want a baby, not now. Not with a war going on. Not yet." Rose whispers.

"Rose look at me." the Doctor places his hands on her face and lifts her head so that she is looking into his eyes. "There is a good girl. Now listen. There is only a 50/50 chance of you becoming pregnant after the first time. However, most likely than not, you will not become pregnant. We'll have to wait a few days to see, I guess. Best not mate again till you are ready for some little Time Tots. Rose?"

Rose's face and eyes were giving him a look that he never wants to see again. "What if I am?"

"Then we'll figure everything as we go. Did I say that I am sorry?"

"No."

"Then I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose chuckles a bit and the Doctor lets go of her face. "At least it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be."

The Doctor looks at her funny. "What do you mean painful?"

Rose takes a deep breath. "Before I met you, I had been seeing this guy. Lived with him for a few months. Thought he cared about me. Well, one night he came back and tried to talk me into having sex with him. Told him I wasn't ready but he didn't listen. Probably didn't even care." Rose looks down in shame.

"Did he rape you?" The Doctor waits for a reply. It's when Rose looks back up at him does his hearts want to break. The Doctor knows the answer now. He can see it in her eyes and can feel her emotions through their bond. Something dark stirs in the Doctor. He wants to find the man who did this and make him pay.

Rose feels the Doctor's anger and she shivers at the intensity of it. She knows now that he would never do that to her. She quickly hugs him and lets his mind wipe away every pain of that memory away.

* * *

**Ok I know, not the best work I have done but.... can't be helped I guess. I had to cut it off there or else it would have gone on for another 5 pages and I'm running low on battery power on my laptop. Oh and by the way, ROSE IS NOT PREGNANT.  
**

**Selene.**


	10. Fighting over females was common?

**Oh My Goddess! It has been too long since I posted a chapter for this story. So, alright here is chapter 10! Also I want to see if anyone notices something that I have put in this story. Consider it my way of expressing my sadness over Tennant leaving us. Banana cookies to the people who spot my little twist. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who or the Time War!**

**

* * *

**

After finishing with their showers, Rose and the Doctor, head down to the kitchen. Arwen was kneeling on one of the chairs, trying to reach the bowl of fruits that was left on the counter. Rose stopped to watch the little girl. Thinking to herself, she imagined a little boy with curly blonde hair standing by Arwen's chair, encouraging her to grab a fruit. What Rose didn't notice was that the Doctor was watching her and had seen the image that she had thought of. He smiled at Rose as he reached out to pluck a banana from the bowl.

"Docta?" asked Arwen as she pulled out what looked like a blue plum.

"Yes, young one?" The Doctor looks down at the little girl.

"Is okay I call you and Wose, mummy and pa?" Arwen takes a nibble of the plum.

"I don't see why not. Rose?" The Doctor looks back up to see that Rose still hasn't moved from the door way. She still has the glazed look in her eyes. "Rose? You okay over there?"

Rose, who was lost in the image her mind had made, had not heard any of the conversation between Arwen and the Doctor. It's when she hears the word mummy, and a tug on her shirt does Rose break away from the image. Looking down at the little girl, Rose, gives her a smile.

"Professor!"

The Doctor, Rose, and Arwen all jump a little at the shout. The Doctor recovers quicker than his two girls, and jogs out of the kitchen and into the hallway. At the end of the hallway there is a woman with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a man with black hair with blue streaks thru it.

"Professor? You home?" the woman yells again.

The young man stares right down the hall when the Doctor comes out of the kitchen. "Ace. There is no need to yell. Your professor is right there." the man says while keeping direct eye contact with the Doctor.

Ace, turns to look at the man then follows his eyes to see the Doctor walking towards them. "Professor! There you are. We need you to come with us... oh." Ace finally noticed that Rose, with Arwen in her arms, was following the Doctor. "Well Luxor, looks like the Professor has company."

"Actually, Ace," says the Doctor who is now looking right at her. "This is Rose Tyler, my life partner. And the little girl is our daughter, Arwen."

"Wow, Professor. You finally got down and dirty with a woman, huh?" Ace jokes.

"Actually, Arwen isn't ours biologically. Dex and Aleena were killed by Daleks, so Rose and I have adopted Arwen." The Doctor looks over at Luxor then back to Ace.

"Papa, who are they?" whispers Arwen, who has curled her body to fit as tight as she could to Rose.

"Yes, Doctor who are they?" Rose looks him, but her mind is asking a million questions.

"I'm Ace and this Time Lord here is called Luxor. Now that we know each other, Professor we need you to come with us."

"Why? Whats happened?"

"The planet Ventandiandt has been destroyed by the Daleks." Luxor says as he tugs on Ace's arm. "Romana is trying to ask the Council to acknowledge that we are now under a serious threat. The Daleks are trying to move towards Gallifrey and they will burn and destroy anything that gets in their way just to reach us."

"Rassilion won't make that easy for Romana." The Doctor says, while trying to think of a way to keep Rose and Arwen away from this battle. If he could, he would have taken Rose and Arwen back to Earth. Now that was not an option due to the Time Lock. Rose, he could take with him, but Arwen is too young to witness all the destruction.

Rose, hearing the Doctor's thoughts, backed away from the group. Luxor noticed her move and looked at her with curiosity. When Luxor attempted to touch Rose's mind, The Doctor, let out a snarl and moved to put himself between the two.

Luxor quickly backed away both physically and mentally. "I mean no harm to your mate, sir. I was just curious. Rose is like Ace, a human. Yet, she can hear and share thoughts with you. Amazing. I am sorry for my rude attempt to look into your mind without your permission." Luxor bows at the waist and stays that way.

"Professor? What is Luxor talking about? And why are you bowing like that. Stand up Luxor." When Ace tries to physically make Luxor stand up, the Doctor growls at her. "Professor?" Ace says shocked that the man she trusts is acting like a... well, like an animal.

"Ace don't do anything, and don't try to touch me. He'll see you as a threat as well."

"What are you talking about."

Rose quickly answers Ace's question. "Last night the Doctor and I solidified our bond."

"I still don't understand what is going on."

"Ace," Luxor said very softly. "it means the Doctor saw me as a threat to his life mate. Think of it as him protecting his territory from an invader."

"What kinda like dominant male protecting his... oh. I get it now." Ace's face turned a bit red. "So what do we do?"

"The bond is still in its first few hours of being complete. His emotions are still in the raw period. Usually we, Gallifreyans and Time Lords, try to stay away from newly bonded pairs. Mostly, due to this reason. I can't move, cause if I do, he will try to kill me. A bit barbaric but in our history, females were rare, and males battled to protect their mates. So what ever you and Rose do don't get in between us or come near me. Not until he can get himself under control." Luxor had a small drop of sweat building on his forehead.

Rose watched the two men for what felt like years, but was only 2 minutes. Then she heard a voice in her mind. _'Help Theta, Rose. Let him know you are still with him.' _the female voice said. Rose set Arwen done onto the ground and told her to go to Ace. Arwen did what she was told to do. Rose, seeing the little girl by Ace, walked up to the Doctor's side. Very carefully, she placed a hand on his cheek and whispered his name in his ear. Then she moved so that she was standing in front of the Doctor.

"Rose?" whispered Ace as she watched the scene go from tense to something stronger.

The Doctor heard his name being said and he began to feel the fog lift a bit in his mind. He blinked and saw Rose standing in front of him. He knew Luxor was still there, he could smell him. The Doctor took a deep breath and all he could smell now was Rose.

"Rose." the Doctor's voice was soft and hoarse.

"Yes, I'm here." Rose then got on her tip toes, and using her hands, brought the Doctor's head forward. She then kissed his forehead and softly said his name. The Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around Rose and held her tightly to his body.

"Ace, get Luxor out of my house. We will be right out in a minute." The Doctor said right before nipping at Rose's neck.

"Right Professor. I'll take the little one with me as well." Ace picked up Arwen and walked out the front door with Luxor right behind her. The three of them waited out under one of the many silver trees that was in the yard. After an hour of waiting, the Doctor and Rose finally emerged from the house. Both of them were carrying large duffel bags.

The Doctor told them that Rose and him were going to be taking Arwen to stay with Aleena's family while they are gone. Arwen wasn't happy at all and thought the two of them were abandoning her. But with Rose's promise of returning, and the Doctor giving here a holo-stone with a picture of the three of them together, Arwen settled.

**2 hours later...**

Ace and Luxor were waiting for the two of them at the Tardis, with their own packed bags. The Doctor and Rose arrived only an hour after dropping Arwen off at Aleena's clan house. The Family was so happy to see the child again but hid their disgust and anger that Arwen was now part of the Doctor's clan.

"So how did the family take it?" Luxor asked as he moved away from Rose and closer to the Doctor. The two women were walking together behind them. The Doctor didn't catch what they were saying but after a few giggles and a laugh, he decided not to ask.

"They are happy she is alive." was all the Doctor said as he unlocked the door to the Tardis. "So where did Romana say she need us again?" He began to press buttons and pull a few levers on the console.

"Professor, you wouldn't still have my old room here on the Tardis, would you?" Ace was holding two large duffel bags of her own waiting by the entry to one of the many halls. Rose was standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, your room is still there. But I had to remove a few of your Nitro- 9 bombs you left behind. That stuff becomes unstable after a while." The Doctor replied.

"Man, you really are no fun, Professor." Ace and Rose started to walk down the corridor towards the bedrooms. They giggled and laughed as they talked.

The Doctor let out a sigh and began to hit buttons and pull levers. Luxor stayed in the console room with the Doctor. He knew the Doctor would go crazy again if he left, so he decided to stay.

"Your Tardis sounds descent for a older model."

The Doctor knew that Luxor was only trying to make small talk and stay in his sight. "Well, she could do with some repairs." The Doctor pulled a piece of grating out of the floor. "Want to help?"

"Sure." replied the Doctor as Luxor knelt down next to the opening. The two Time Lords talked and worked on making repairs to the Tardis. "So how are things with Ace being your student?"

"She can be a handful at times but she truly is brilliant." Luxor's eyes go a little dreamy as he thinks about Ace. The Doctor notices this and chuckles.

"A word of advice, Luxor. Be careful who you choose to partner with. You young Time Lords didn't have to deal with the whole assigning of mates like us older ones did." The Doctor zaps a piece of cord with the sonic screwdriver.

Luxor's face takes on a light red blush. "So you give your blessing then? For Ace and me. Cause she wasn't going to go through the bonding without your approval of me."

The Doctor looks at Luxor. "You both don't need my approval to fall in love or to be bonded."

Both men go silent and continue on with repairing the Tardis. The hours pass and before long the four of them make it to Frtumgjykmtunian. Other wise known as Sweetly Broken. As the four of them exit the Tardis, two figures stand a few feet away.

"Doctor." says a man in red crimson robes.

"Rassilion. I'm surprised that the council let you come." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you know how important this planet is to Gallifrey."

The Doctor nods in agreement. The other being standing next to Rassilion is about 8 feet tall, light blue skin and has orange colored bird like wings. The creature bows low and speaks softly. "If you would follow me please. The leaders are waiting for you in the war cave."

* * *

**Okay okay I know that this chapter is short but it can't be helped. I've been working so much that I barely have any time to even write or post chapters.**

**Hope all of those who are following this story are okay with the chapter. Remember, reviews are a kick in the ass for me to get going on typing and posting chapters.**

**Selene  
**


	11. Dawn approaches

**Oh boy, I did it again! Took to long on my updates. Eeepppp. Crossing my fingers that you all enjoy this chapter. Heads up, Janjubians are the native people of this particular planet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who characters! Just a few planets and people.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were in their room for the night. Earlier they had met with several other Time Lords, Gallifreyans, and Janjubians. Rose had sat off to the side while the Doctor talked over battle plans with Rassilon and the others. Plans were formulated and starting tomorrow would be put into action. The only thing that wasn't discussed was what Rose would be doing. After all the planning, they were escorted to a room that one of the Janjubians said was theirs while they stayed. The Doctor had tried to talk them into letting him use his Tardis as a shelter for him and Rose, but that would have caused a misunderstanding between them. So instead the Doctor asked if he could park the Tardis in their room. He was given permission but only to use it as a changing room/ bathroom. So there was the Tardis, parked into the corner of their bedroom that looked more like a cave.

It had three openings the far wall that served as windows. The door was a piece of rock that slid open and closed. The rock that this room was carved out of was of a tan and red blend colors. The planet itself was mostly made up of mountains and some lakes. All the vegetation grew on the mountain sides or inside the caverns that the natives dug out. There was only a few ways to travel on this planet. One was by air, the other on foot, which was mostly climbing.

Rose had been afraid when a Janjubian named, Flickatypieus, had shown them the way to their room. They had to stick close to the path that hugged the side of a mountain. The Doctor however, wasn't afraid and on multiple times walked very close to the edge of the path. She had told him multiple times to stop that and he would look at her and laugh. So there was tension now between them.

Rose walks over to one of the windows and looks out at the colors of the three suns setting. Her arms are crossed and back turned towards the Doctor and the Tardis. She knows that she shouldn't be angry with him for his antics, but she can't seem to quell the anger. She lets out a sigh and tries not to think of her home on earth. As she thinks about her mother, tears start to fall from her eyes. She quickly wipes the tears away with her hand.

The Doctor could feel Rose's anger with him through their bond. He knew that she couldn't keep her emotions from filtering to him. But what surprised him the most was how quick that anger turned to sadness. He knew that Rose was outside of the Tardis, in their room, but she wanted her space. He put away his sonic screwdriver into his coat, and pulled himself out from under the console. The Tardis hummed a sad tune through the mental connection to the Doctor as he walked out to where Rose was.

Rose could feel the Doctor's approach through their connection. She doesn't move from her spot though. He comes up behind her and isn't sure what to do next.

"Rose?" he whispers softly. When she doesn't respond, he moves closer towards her back, and wraps his arms around her. "Rose? You alright? What's wrong?"

The feeling of being held breaks Rose. She turns herself into the Doctor's body and allows her self to cry even more. She can feel his worry for her and the feeling of calm through the bond. He is murmuring words of endearment and his love for her. Then she feels herself being lifted, bridal style, into her Doctor's arms. He carries her into the Tardis and down one of the halls towards his room.

Upon entering the room, the Doctor heads past his large desk, and heads towards his bed. He places her onto his bed and quickly cuddles up behind her. Her tears have yet to stop but the Doctor is a patient man. He knows he can not rush her to dry her eyes, so he holds her tight to him. The two of them lay there for sometime before Rose turns to face him. She gives a quick kiss on the lips and whispers a thank you to him. The Doctor raises a hand to cup her cheek.

"I think it is time to have a little talk, Rose. I know that you were upset by me acting like a fool on our way to our small dwelling, but there is something more isn't there?" The Doctor knows that she seems to be hiding some of her feelings and he wants to know why. Then he feels her longing for her mother back on Earth. "Oh Rose." is all he can say to her before the suns full set for the night.

The Doctor is standing at the foot of their bed looking down at Rose. They had made love several times through out the night as though it was their last. He took a small whiff of the air and could smell the remnants of the nights activity but on top of that, he could smell the beginnings of Rose's cycle. 'No child this time.' he thought to himself. He didn't feel happy or sad about that it didn't happen this time. 'Rose and I aren't ready yet. She said so herself.' He walked out of their bedroom and headed down to the galley to get some food for Rose.

Rose knew that the Doctor was watching her, but she waited till he left the room before she started to get out of bed. She was sore from their activities, but some of the pain was also due to her cycle. 'Great. The Doctor gets to deal with a hormonal, crazy, human child.' Heading to the bathroom, Rose could feel it start. Deciding that a shower was in order, she turned on the water and proceeded to clean up.

When the Doctor came into the bedroom with food he took notice that Rose was out of bed. He reached out to her via their link and felt that she was cleaning up. He chuckled a little when he felt Rose yell at him through the link. "I have food when you are ready, Rose." A minute later Rose came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts. "So where is this food that you have for me?" she said as she gave the Doctor a cheeky grin while walking to him. The set the tray of food onto the bed. There was chips, grapes, strawberries, carrot sticks, and some bread with a meat spread. The two tucked into their meal and talked a little before there was a knock on the Tardis door.

It had been a few hours since the Doctor and Rose were interrupted by a Time Lord that the Doctor didn't know. They were lead to an antechamber for the Jajubians council were they were given assignments. Rose was to help at one of the mountain top lookouts, while the Doctor was assigned to a patrol to scout the limited trails. For the nest several weeks Rose and the Doctor tried to spend as much time together as they could but up until last week they hadn't seen each other since then.

During their time apart, Rose had met the commander of her lookout post. Correon, who is highly respected within Time Lord society, was given the charge of commanding the lookout. This position is not one that he has taken lightly. Six months of overseeing the scouting of the terrain, teaching combat techniques to Time Lords who are far too young to fight, and strategics has taken a toll on him. The Time Lord ran his hand through his graying hair as he closed his blue eyes. Rose wasn't sure how to interact with the Time Lord. The Doctor had told her about Correon, and his many talents, but she was still skeptical.

The lookout stations are built similar to the hovel homes, but only a bit larger. Like the hovels, the lookouts are built into the sides of the mountains with large opennings serving as windows. Inside there are rock pillars to support the ceiling and there are no separate rooms. You eat, sleep, and work all in the same room. If you need use the bathroom or to clean up, there is a small waterfall and pool about 4 miles along the trail.

Correon notices that Rose keeps to herself but does what is asked of her. He knows that back on Gallifrey there is gossip about how the Doctor chose a human for a mate. Whispers about her looks were true, she was a beautiful specimen, but Correon would never had chosen a lesser species. However, he can't help but see that the time lines seem to swirl about her like no other. That is one of the reasons why he never talks to her. His comlink with the Main Camp goes off, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Rose heard the comlink go off and watches as Correon walks outside to answer it. Her nerves are on edge lately, especially since her cycle is late. At first she didn't take notice of it due to traveling and being on other planets, but she had a hard time trying to keep down her breakfast this morning. She hopes that the Doctor will be able to come visit so he can check her.

"Get ready everyone. The Daleks are on the move. Lookout station 23975410 was taken out and the enemy is on its way here."

* * *

**I know a short chapter. I've been busy lately and haven't had much time to write, type, or even post. The next Chapter will be longer to make up for this one being short.**

**Selene Tyler Smith**

**Sneak Peek:**

After watching the Doctor hit the side of the ragged cliff, Rose felt anger rise up and her eyes turned to gold.


	12. Aftermath

**Oh my, it has been a very long time since I last updated any of my stories. So sorry for the long wait, but raising a little time tot does take quite a lot of time. Without anymore delays, here is a new chapter. **

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

_**Theta ran as fast as he could through the forest, to try to get to the cavern to stop the ceremony. Branches smack his face, cutting into his skin as he gets closer. He isn't sure if he will make it in time. However, he will try his best to keep Shoshana from looking into the untempered schism. He doesn't have a plan, but he will make it up as he goes along.**_

_**Upon reaching the base of the rocky hill, he realizes that he may already be too late. He can see the robes of the officials and a few guards making their way up. There she was, Shoshana, walking in the middle of the group with her father dragging her by an arm. Bound and determined to stop the ceremony, Theta, quickly begins to follow the path up the hill.**_

_**At the top of the hill, is the cavern that holds the untempered schism. It is there that the chosen children of Gallifrey look into the vortex and their fate decided. **_

_**Shoshana sees the cavern and begins to panic. "Please. No! I don't want to look! I don't want to go crazy!" She pulls and pulls, trying to get her arm out of her fathers grip.**_

"_**Now Shoshana, we have been through this. You will not go crazy. Be brave." Shoshana's father says with very little patience in his tone. He quickly forces Shoshana in front of the cavern. "You need to open your eyes, Shoshana. Now!" **_

"_**I will not." replies Shoshana keeping her eyes closed. Her hands kept opening and closing by her sides as if she was waiting for someone to take her hand.**_

"_**Child you must open your eyes and allow yourself to look into the vortex. Come on now, it isn't going to hurt." said one of the Time Lords from the Academy.**_

"_**I will not!"**_

"_**Stop!" Theta shouted at the group. "If Shoshana doesn't want to look, she shouldn't have to. Quit trying to force her. It should be her decision, not yours." He started to walk towards Shoshana when someone knocked him to the ground.**_

"_**Stay out of this, Theta. It's none of your concern whether she looks or not. Not like she is promised to a half breed like you." **_

"_**Koschei, stop with this madness." Theta said as he begins to get up off the ground.**_

"_**Like I told you before, stay out of this Theta." said Shoshana's father. **_

_**While no one was looking Shoshana had turned around, so her back was facing the vortex. She looked about her to take stock of what was happening...**_

The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up very fast. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the blinding whiteness of the room he was in.

"Easy there, soldier. You took one heck of a beating." came a voice from the fuzzy whiteness. "You are lucky to have survived the battle."

"Where am I? Where is Rose?" the Doctor asked. He tried to feel her through their bond but, her place in his mind was empty.

"Not many people survived the battle." said a familiar voice. "Rose is on the list of the missing or captured."

The Doctor felt a weight compress the mattress as the familiar voiced person sat down. "What do you mean she is missing? She can't be missing." The Doctor said with a panic in his voice.

"Easy Professor, you shouldn't be exciting yourself. You might cause yourself further injury." Ace said softly trying to calm the Doctor. She had been helping with the injured, and preparing the dead bodies. "What happened down there? It seemed as if the Daleks were winning, then they all just vanished."

"I don't remember much. Just brief images." Rubbing his head with one of his hands. "Has anyone found Rose?"

"Her body isn't among the dead, so it's possible that she is on another hospital Tardis." Ace said. "Think you could check, Luxor?"

"Of course. But you all must understand that resources are beginning to thin. If Rose can't be found, then it might be possible that the Daleks have either killed her or holding her hostage." Without waiting for a reply, Luxor left the room.

"We have to find Rose. I can't sense her through our bond. It's like she is hidden from me."

Ace looked at the Doctor with sad eyes. She knew that he was upset at the loss of Rose. However, he needed to focus on the war and the billions of lives that hung in the balance.

"I'm sure Rose will turn up soon. Maybe she is asleep or unconscious? Who knows? Maybe your bond isn't strong enough to be felt at great distances."

"It wouldn't matter the distance, I would still feel her. For a while now her presence in the bond has been sporadic. I was on my way to go talk to her about it when the attack happened. For all I know, she could have been dying before the attack." The Doctor whipped the blanket off of his legs, and began to climb out of the Med cot. "I can't just sit by and wait for someone else to find her."

'You will not have to, Doctor.' said a voice in the Doctor's mind. 'She has just arrived. Ragnorok found her and brought her here. She is in very bad shape. Rose is in Medical Bay 637854. Hurry.'

Without saying a word vocally or mentally, the Doctor raced out of the MedBay, with Ace on his heels.

Romana stood by the Medical Capsule that held Rose. She didn't want to believe her eyes when she saw the damage that was done to the girl. The physicians were doing everything the could to keep Rose alive. As Romana watched the physicians work to repair the cuts, gashes and burns from Rose's body, she had felt the Doctor's worry and fear. She had quickly told him, via telepathy, where Rose is. Now all she could do was watch over her friend's bondmate till his arrival.

"That is most curious." one of the physicians said.

"What is?" Romana asked as she made her way towards the physician closest to Rose.

"It would appear that this human was carrying a child of Gallifrey recently. However, from what I am seeing on the scan of the abdominal area, it looks like it was forced to abort."

"So she lost her child." Romana said softly.

"Yes, but not by choice. More like something pulled the child out." The physician walked over to Romana and started pointing at the screen of his MedPad. "You see there are tear marks from where the placenta was pulled away from the wall of the girl's uterus. Those tear marks are not from her body forcing the child out. The child was literally pulled out." Changing to another screen on his MedPad, the physician continued. "Here is more evidence. All along the birth canal you can see scrape marks and tearing. So who or what had her in their custody before coming here, had to have done this to her. All of these injuries are very recent. I would say, no more than 8 hours old are these wounds."

Romana felt shocked at what this physician had told her. Someone had robbed Theta and Rose of their child. Before she could hide her emotions over this, the Doctor had finally reached the MedBay. The Physician looked away from his MedPad and looked at the door. The physician raised an eyebrow and made a soft noise to get Romana's attention. Romana turned towards the door, and motioned for the Doctor to enter.

"Come on in Doctor." Romana softly said.

The Doctor moved into the room and took a glance towards where Rose was laying. "What happened to her, Romana? What are the physicians saying about her condition?"

Romana was taken aback by how much emotion the Doctor had in his voice. It was then that she knew that the bond that he has with Rose was meant to be.

"It would seem Lord Doctor, that Rose was hurt very badly."

"How bad?"

"I will not lie to you my friend. Besides the wounds inflicted in battle, there are some very personal injuries." Romana escorted the Doctor towards the far wall, away from Rose, before continuing. "The child, your child, was physically removed by something or someone. The injuries from the removal of the child, show that it was done purposely."

The Doctor's face showed pure shock at the mention of his child. However, a darkness began to show at the mention of the child's removal from Rose. As a physician began to show the Doctor the extent of Rose's injuries, the Doctor's body began to shake. Pure hatred and darkness began to roll off the Doctor that made everyone in the room, including Romana, to tense up in fear.

A week had passed before Rose regained consciousness. The physicians were careful not to mention the child in her presence. The Doctor had stayed by her side the whole week, and was now trying not to let Rose see his anger and frustration over the loss of their child. Romana had the physicians clear Rose to be released from the Medical Bay. So the Doctor was preparing Rose for the walk to his Tardis. He had brought her a clean pair of tan pants and a red tunic for her to change into.

"Do you need help with getting the tunic on Rose?" The Doctor asks with a hint of sadness in his voice. He can see that she is struggling with the tunic due to the bandages on her upper arms and shoulders.

"If you could please." Rose says sheepishly. She still hasn't told anyone what had happened to her after the battle. Hell, she only remembered bits and pieces of things. She remembered being in pain and the Daleks, but nothing else.

As the Doctor helps her get her arms pulled through the sleeves of the tunic, Rose decides to end his quietness. "So have the physicians figured out why I had lost so much blood? Also they seem to look at me with sad eyes. What is going on Doctor?"

"Rose I will answer all of your questions once we are in the Tardis. Not before." He winces at the harsh tone of his words.

"Okay." was all that Rose could say. She knew that he was worried about her, but that definitely didn't warrant the harsh tone. With her other arm in the sleeve of the tunic, it was time to head back to the Tardis.

Rose and the Doctor made their way out of the Medical Bay and down the massive hall that led to the outside. They reached the 15 foot double doors, and made their way towards a gorgeous courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard stood the Tardis, surrounded by blue trees with black leaves. The ground itself was made of broken up pieces of marble mixed with soft dirt.

The Tardis opened her doors for the Doctor and Rose. She kept the lights dimmed and had moved The Doctor and Rose's bedroom closer to the console room, with the MedBay right across the hall.

Rose sat down carefully into the Victorian armchair that sat in the console room, while the Doctor began to set coordinates for Gallifrey. An uneasy silence sat between the two, till Rose spoke up.

"So what happened to me, Doctor? I know that you know, and now it's time that you tell me. Doctor, I have to know what happened to me."

The Doctor let out a huff before walking away from the console, to stand before Rose. "Rose, what do you remember? About the battle?" As he watched her face for any signs of remembrance, he bent down so that he was crouched by her knees. He placed a hand on her knee, waiting for her response.

Rose knew he wanted to know what had happened to her, but anytime she tried to remember her mind went foggy. She took a deep breath, and started to tell him about the post getting a call to arms. She had stepped out of the post and started to help evacuate some of the non essential staff. After that everything was foggy. Rose told the Doctor about remembering pain from the foggy bits of her memory, but nothing else.

Now it was time for the Doctor to notify Rose about the physicians discovery. He watched as Rose's face went from happy to great sorrow. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. It wasn't long before the Doctor started to cry as well.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, and not very informative. But I didn't want give away the answers just yet. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. I know, I'm torturing you all with the cliff hangers...**

**Selene**


End file.
